Divine Intervention
by foragan
Summary: On Haitus due to being deployed.
1. A Change in Naruto's Life

**Hey all, this is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. If I make any mistakes in grammar, jutsu names and such please forgive me and I will try and make the jutsus' in Japanese for it all but I might not be able to unless I can get a translator, and without further delays; read on. Oh and fair warning, this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway and this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Divine Intervention**

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like any other evening in Konoha, it was a peaceful evening and most people had high spirits and were excited for later that night since it was the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So every year on October 10th there was a fairly large festival held in honor of the Yondime Hokage who had defeated it and it was widely celebrated by all the villagers. Well all but one villager really, and that was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto never really went to the festival because every time he tries to go people will throw him out or attack him, but that wasn't really different on any other day, it was just more vicious on this day. Everyone but a select few people had actually seen young Naruto as the demon reincarnated hence his names Kyuubi brat, demon boy, demon, and so on. From all of this, Naruto was treated worse than trash.

Currently we find our young hero at Ichiraku's Ramen stand eating a large bowl of Miso Ramen. As he was eating he was talking to the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. After a few more bites Naruto asked, "Hey Oji-san could you get me another bowl ready? I'm almost done with this one."

"Yeah alright gaki, I'll make this one on the house though since you've been helping us in the back all day." Teuchi replied.

"Wow thanks Oji-san!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"And thanks for all your help Naruto-kun." Ayame said sweetly to him.

"I didn't really do anything though Ayame-chan, all I did was hand you dishes so you could wash them and then I dried them." Naruto said back while scratching the back of his head in a slightly embarrassed way.

"Never the less, you still helped out which made it easier for me." Ayame replied while giggling slightly at his reaction.

A few minutes later just as Naruto polished off his bowl of ramen Teuchi set the other one down in front of him before saying, "You better eat quickly Naruto; it's getting dark out."

Naruto nodded and started eating while Ayame said, "When you're done eating I'll walk you back to the orphanage, at least if you're alright with that Tou-san."

"Hai, that's fine; just don't stay out too late."

Five minutes later; Naruto and Ayame were walking down the road towards the orphanage. "Thanks for walking with me Ayame-chan."

"It's no problem _Naru-kun_." Ayame responded saying his nickname in a teasing manner.

Naruto flushed and started grumbling about annoying nicknames. After a few minutes of walking the sun was no longer out and so they were walking in slight darkness; that's when Ayame noticed they were being followed. She looked behind them and saw a fairly large group of villagers walking behind them not too far off, all glaring with hate at Naruto. Ayame reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking faster. Naruto looked up at her confused, but then she explained, "We're being followed by the villagers; I don't want a repeat of last year to happen."

Naruto then looked frightened, he couldn't remember any of it but brief flashes, but the villagers had beat Naruto horribly to the point where he was hospitalized for a few months and had suffered temporary amnesia from the event. Ayame once again picked up her pace, but it didn't do any good, the villagers decided they had stalked enough and some of the ninja's in the mob threw some kunai as the rest started rushing them. Naruto screamed in pain as three kunai impaled his back and one in his leg…but he wasn't the only one; Ayame had screamed in pain alongside him having been hit in her shoulder. The impacts caused both of them to crash into the ground allowing the villagers and ninja to catch up.

Once they got to them the mob proceeded to dragging Naruto into an alley with many shouting, "DEATH TO THE DEMON!"

A man slammed Naruto into a wall and smashed a broken bottle over his head cutting him deeply. He then took the same bottle and slashed him across the face. After he did that he threw Naruto to a very fat man who was preparing to do something horrid to Naruto. Once he got a hold of Naruto he forced himself into Naruto's mouth causing him to gag while the man shouted, "HOW'S IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS EH DEMON SCUM?" while he thrust in and out of Naruto's mouth before letting off in him.

The sudden release caused Naruto to throw up all over the ground and didn't get any chance to recover as two chunin grabbed him by his hair and threw him further into the alley each yelling out a jutsu.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" from the first chunin sending a fireball after him while the other sent a bolt of electricity after him.

Naruto screamed in pain as the jutsus hit him and he slumped down barely conscious anymore. Naruto was silently pleading for them to stop when he heard something that made his heart stop briefly. Ayame was screaming, "Let me go!"

Naruto saw a man dragging Ayame by her hair towards Naruto as two other ninja grabbed Naruto in between them and forced him to look at the scene. Then the same man who had defiled Naruto came forward and said, "You're going to watch as this little demon whore gets what she deserves for consorting with the likes of you DEMON!"

Several other men proceeded in ripping Ayame's clothes off as the fat man got in front of her with his pants down and forced himself into her ignoring the screams of "Ayame-chan" from Naruto.

Naruto watched helplessly as he struggled to get away as the man took Ayame's virginity away and rape her brutally. By the time the man stopped; Ayame had broken down into a sobbing mess and Naruto was staring in horror, that's when the lone jounin in the group stepped forward glaring murderously at Naruto before saying, "Time to pay for killing my wife you fucking demon."

The man then drew his katana that was strapped to his back and stabbed Naruto right through the heart and then kicked him into the wall with a sickening crunch. The jounin then turned to Ayame and said, "Time to die demon whore."

He raised his sword and prepared to behead her but before he could a kunai impaled his forehead causing him to drop dead. The mob looked in the direction where it came from and many gasped in fright; there standing at the end of the alleyway was the Third Hokage and two units of ANBU standing behind him. The Hokage then yelled out, "WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE DOING ATTACKING AN INNOCENT BOY AND GIRL!?"

The mob cringed at the yell which had been more of a roar then a yell when an idiot villager stepped forward saying, "We were just finishing what the Yondime started Hokage-Sama."

Despite the man's stuttering they all got the message, **(Sorry I can't really type out stuttering well, it feels too weird for me) **they all knew it was another idiotic mob that thought Naruto was the demon. Sarutobi just sighed and glared at them in anger before saying, "ANBU, kill them all no survivors…this has gone on long enough."

The ANBU behind him then proceeded to kill each member of the mob systematically while an ANBU with a dog mask tenderly picked up Naruto while a ANBU with a weasel mask picked up Ayame just as carefully while unsealing a cloak that he wrapped around her to hide her modesty. They looked towards the Hokage who nodded and they both took off to the hospital with great speed with the Hokage following close behind them.

As the two ANBU arrived at the hospital, they immediately called for the doctors, which came at once but once they saw who was being carried they turned around and walked off with the lead doctor saying, "Get the demon scum out of here, demons like him don't deserve treatment."

With that one statement though, he signed his death warrant, and less than a second after he finished speaking he dropped to the ground with a kunai in his skull. The doctors turned in fear and stared at the two ANBU when the one with the dog mask spoke, "Anyone else feel like breaking the Sandime's law?" When no one spoke up he then said, "If you want to stay living you will treat this boy and girl right now!"

The doctors then rushed forward taking both to a critical care unit just as the Hokage arrived. Sarutobi noticed the dead doctor and sighed before saying, "I guess he didn't want to treat Naruto-kun did he Inu-san?"

The ANBU just nodded before saying, "Hai Hokage-Sama, they just took Naruto and Ayame I believe was the girl's name into critical care."

Sarutobi just nodded before heading off in the direction of the critical care units with the two ANBU in tow.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and blinked in confusion as to where he was at, he looked around and thought to himself, "Why am I in a forest?"

As he looked around more he heard someone from behind him say, "I see you're that awake Naruto-kun."

Hearing someone speak behind him caused him to turn around and he gasped in shock as he looked upon a vision of perfection. Standing behind him was a young woman who looked to be no older than 18. The woman had long flowing silver hair that gleamed in the sunlight, her eyes were a vivid blue color that was framed by a face that could only be called gorgeous, and anything else was an insult in Naruto's humble opinion. She stood at about 5'8" and had a very attractive body which had curves in all the right places, her breasts were what looked to be the perfect size, not too big for a hand and not too small either, not that Naruto understood that. She also seemed very well toned to Naruto and her voice was that of an angel.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Where is Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked in rapid succession.

The woman just smiled softly and said, "Ayame-chan is being taken care off by your doctors, as to where we are, well we are in my domain, and I am Kami."

Naruto's jaw dropped and hit the floor while his eyes bugged out of his head as he tried to process all of that. After a few moments he said with traces of tears in his eyes, "So I'm dead then? Why am I in your domain? Why am I not in hell?"

Kami just frowned at what he said before asking, "Why do you think you belong in hell?"

A few tears escaped Naruto's eyes before he said, "Because I am a demon…"

Before he could finish his statement he was pulled into a hug by Kami and was thoroughly confused by it. He was about to ask why she was hugging him when she said, "You are no demon Naruto…you're probably the most pure soul in existence." She then leaned back looking Naruto in the eyes before she wiped a tear away from his eyes and held her finger with it in front of him before continuing, "If you were in fact a demon would this becoming from you?" She asked while holding the tear up.

Naruto then buried his head in her chest sobbing uncontrollably while saying in between sobs, "Then why does everyone hate me and call me a demon?"

Seeing Naruto cry his eyes out broke her heart and she pulled him into a tight hug while rubbing his back and said, "What do you know of the attack on your village 5 years ago from the Kyuubi?"

After crying for a while longer he calmed down enough to respond with, "The Yondime Hokage killed the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life."

"Well you see Naruto that isn't what happened exactly, while the Yondime did defeat the Kyuubi, he didn't kill it." Kami said after a few moments which caused Naruto to look up at her in confusion.

"You see a bijuu can't be killed that easily, it would take a being of exact equal power or greater to kill one. So he did the next best thing he could do; he sealed it into a newborn baby which was you Naruto-kun. But before you even think it, you are NOT a demon you are its jailor that holds it back like a scroll can seal a kunai, so do not think you are one still."

Naruto nodded slowly as a few more tears leaked out before he asked, "Why me though?"

"I can't tell you yet Naruto, but I will in time if you accept my proposition." Kami said.

This caught Naruto's attention and asked, "What is it?"

"I want to train you so you can become strong and defend yourself from your enemies."

Naruto was speechless; here was the most powerful being in the universe offering to train him. After he processed the information he nodded vigorously causing Kami to giggle softly before she said, "But that's not it."

Naruto quit nodding and cocked his head to the side while looking up to her causing her to think, 'Kawaii.' Over and over.

"The other thing is that I want you to speak to Kyuubi, you'll find that it won't be what you were expecting at all."

Naruto sat down on the grass and thought it over for a few minutes before saying, "Alright I'll meet Kyuubi, but how?"

Kami just smiled before she tapped Naruto on the stomach in the center of the seal which started glowing through his shirt. Naruto gasped before a bright light flashed and sitting not too far from them was a woman who could pass off as a twin of Kami with just red hair and red eyes that looked just like a foxes eyes. Then Naruto noticed the fox ears on her head and nine tails behind her. After staring in shock he then noticed she was crying to herself with her head bowed between her legs and her arms wrapped around her. Ignoring everything else about her he walked up to her before asking, "Why are you crying miss?"

Kyuubi then stopped crying and literally stopped every movement before looking up and saw Naruto standing there. Next thing Naruto knew is that he was being tackled down to the ground with her screaming, "I'M SORRY!" over and over.

Naruto looked at her and asked, "But why are you sorry?"

Kyuubi sniffed a few more times before saying, "It's because of me that you've lived the life you have."

"Why did you attack then if you're like this? You look harmless to me."

"I was controlled by a genjutsu; a man in a spiral mask had released me from my last container and I made the mistake of looking him in the eye and the genjutsu fueled all of my anger and bloodlust and caused it to make me lose control, after I came too I was already sealed inside you." Kyuubi then looked down with more tears threatening to fall before she said softly, "I'm so sorry for what's happened."

Then the thing Kyuubi expected least to happen happened, she was pulled into a comforting hug by Naruto who then said, "I forgive you. You weren't in control and you were used to attack us so I can't be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with wide eyes before she buried her face in the crook of his neck crying harder than ever. Kami then walked over and said, "So Kyuu-chan do I not get a hello?"

Kyuubi then looked up in disbelief before saying, "Is that you Kami-chan?"

After seeing her nod Kyuubi then tackled her into a hug saying," It's so good to see you again; it's been far too long."

Kami smiled and hugged her back before she said, "It has been to long Kyuu-chan."

After they broke apart Naruto asked, "So what now?"

Kami looked over to Naruto and said, "It's time for your spirit to return to its body, while you've been here it was actually your spirit while your body was being treated."

Naruto nodded but then a thought struck him and he asked, "What about Kyuubi? Won't she be put back in the seal?"

"Nope."

"Really!?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes really, I removed her spirit from the seal but only the spirit, her chakra cannot be removed without you being killed sadly, for some reason her spirit was sealed fully with the seal but if I took the chakra as well the seal would break and it would kill you and her."

"So she'll be powerless now?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"No I'll eventually get my chakra to recharge, that's one beautiful thing about being a demon is no matter what, our chakra recharges. Though that will take years upon years to fully comeback, roughly 300 years." Kyuubi explained.

"Wow that's a long time." Naruto said while starring wide eyed.

"Well it's time to go back Naruto-kun; it has already been one week for you since you got here." Kami said.

Naruto jumped up in shock before yelling, "WHAT!? We've only been talking for like two hours though."

"Time travels much faster in this area, it is why I brought you here, so you'd be fully healed by the time we were done talking." Kami replied calmly.

"Well alright then. Though how will you get to me? Won't it be weird if two gorgeous women showed up in my room all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.

"We'll appear outside Konoha and meet up with you somewhere in town, we'll find you." Kami said to him. She then leaned forward and tapped Naruto on the forehead and there was another flash of light.

Naruto then was opening his eyes and saw he was in a hospital bed covered in bandages. He sat up and looked next to him and saw the Third Hokage sleeping peacefully in a chair next to his bed. Naruto smiled brightly at this before reaching over and slowly shook his grandfather figure awake. After a few moments Sarutobi opened his eyes and saw Naruto up next to him who said, "Morning Oji-san."

Sarutobi smiled warmly at Naruto before saying, "How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"I feel great Oji-san!" Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin.

"That's good too here, and I have some good news for you, three things actually."

"Oh, oh, oh, what is it?" Naruto asked while bouncing up and down.

"First is that Ayame-chan has made a full recovery, we had a member of the Yamanka clan modify her memory so she doesn't remember what happened to her."

"I'm glad for her, it must have been horrible. I don't really remember what happened again." Naruto said while looking down sadly.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto sadly before saying, "The other two things tie together, you see you were-"

Before he could finish the ANBU with the dog mask walked in and said as he took his mask off, "You no longer live at the orphanage and you can call me aniki."

**And there we have chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed it and I will say now, I probably won't make chapters this long often, there was just a lot of stuff I could put in this one. Please review and take care.**


	2. Naruto's New Family

**Well here's chapter two for you all, hope you like it. Also thanks for the review ZariGS and as to Dark Link M Smith, sorry you didn't like that choice but it was done for a reason, it ties into the plot later on, hope you give it a try again. I also made a minor change to the end of chapter one since I messed that up, I was thinking two different things for that line and put the wrong one down so if you want to just go back and read the last few paragraphs, it's just after Naruto woke up in the hospital.**

**Chapter 2**

Before the Hokage could finish speaking the ANBU with the dog mask walked in and said as he took his mask off, "You no longer live at the orphanage and you can call me aniki."

Naruto's jaw dropped once again in a short amount of time to him and he slowly said, "Nani?"

The Hokage and ANBU just chuckled and the ANBU said, "My name is Kakashi and I am now your legal guardian, I won't be able to make up for a parent, mainly because I don't think I fit that role but I will be your older brother now. It's the least I can do for your father."

After Naruto processed all the information he leapt out of the bed and hugged Kakashi fiercely causing Kakashi and Sarutobi to chuckle before it struck him and he looked up at Kakashi and asked, "How did you know my father? Who is he?"

Kakashi sighed before saying, "I can't tell you who he is but I'll say this; he was a powerful man and was like a second father too me."

Naruto nodded accepting that answer when Sarutobi said, "We can tell you become strong enough to defend yourself though which brings me to my next question for you. Do you wish to enter the Ninja Academy?"

Naruto looked back to Sarutobi with wide eyes before tackling him into a hug yelling, "YES!" nonstop.

Sarutobi then said, "But you will have to wait until you're six or seven, which ever you prefer to go in at."

"Demo, I need to tell you what happened while I was unconscious…" Naruto trailed off not knowing how to explain it all.

Kakashi and Sarutobi both slightly paled and both thought, 'Did he meet the Kyuubi?"

Naruto then asked, "Can we talk in your office Oji-san? I don't want anyone listening."

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Alright Naruto-kun, we'll sign you out and take you to the Hokage tower."

Naruto just smiled is ever foxy grin and said, "Thanks a lot Oji-san."

Naruto then got down from Sarutobi and walked behind them as they went to the front counter with Naruto staying fairly close to Kakashi; he was getting the glares again. After they signed him out Kakashi picked Naruto up before they shunshined back to the tower to listen to what Naruto wanted to tell them. After they got inside the tower Naruto asked, "Can you have anyone in here leave besides you two and then make it so no one can hear us? If it is possible."

Sarutobi chuckled and signaled for the two ANBU hiding to leave and then set up a privacy jutsu causing the walls to glow blue before he said, "There we are alone now and no one can hear us, so what is it that you need to tell us?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly before saying, "While I was unconscious I met Kami-Sama."

Sarutobi who was in the process of lighting his pipe dropped it as his jaw hit the floor and Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes. After a minute or so Sarutobi snapped out of his shock and said, "Please explain."

Naruto then told them about how he woke up in the forest and that he heard someone speak behind him and when he asked what was going on he learned that she was Kami-Sama. He then told them about how he asked why was he in her domain when he should be in hell since he thought he was a demon which caused Sarutobi and Kakashi to stiffen slightly. He then explained how she pulled him into a hug and told him that he was not a demon and said that he was probably the most pure soul in existence causing the two to smile slightly. Naruto paused before saying, "She then told me about Kyuubi…when were you going to explain that one to me old man?"

Sarutobi and Kakashi both sighed and Sarutobi slumped into his seat before saying, "I planned on telling you when you made Genin in hopes that you would have a somewhat normal childhood which I realize now was impossible because of our idiot villagers."

The Hokage paused for a bit before saying, "I hope you can forgive this foolish old man Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave his foxy grin before saying, "I forgive you Oji-san, and you did it in hopes that I could live a normal life as possible, but still you should have thought to tell me before I was a Genin."

Kakashi then stood next to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way before saying, "Kami-Sama was right Naruto; you really are the most pure soul out there."

Naruto smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Kaka-nii" which caused him to eye smile since he had is ever present face mask on with his headband covering his left eye.

After a moment Naruto said something they both dreaded to hear, "She then had me meet Kyuubi."

Sarutobi and Kakashi both froze when he said that and Sarutobi asked, "What happened."

Naruto the explained how Kyuubi was actually a girl and was a sobbing mess when she first appeared which caused them both to widen their eyes at hearing Kyuubi was also a girl. He then explained how she cried sorry over and over to him and that she explained how it was her fault he lived a life of horror. Naruto paused to let them digest the information before saying, "She also didn't mean to attack our village."

Kakashi and Sarutobi gasped in shock and both said at the same time, "What do you mean?"

"She was placed under a genjutsu which fueled her anger and bloodlust and she lost herself to it and when she came to she was already sealed inside me." Naruto explained.

Naruto then explained everything else that happened and how Kami-Sama wanted to train him and that Kyuubi was free in spirit but not chakra since they would both die if the seal broke fully. By the time Naruto was done explaining; both Kakashi and Sarutobi were gob smacked at everything Naruto told them. Before Sarutobi or Kakashi could say anything there was a quick knock on the door and Sarutobi called out, "Enter."

The ANBU with the weasel mask stepped in and said, "Hokage-Sama, there are two girls outside the village gates asking for entrance, they say they know Naruto-kun."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Bring them here at once."

The ANBU nodded quickly before he left with a, "Hai Hokage-Sama."

They waited in silence for around five minutes before the ANBU returned with two girls around Naruto's age in tow. When Naruto saw them he jumped up and pulled them into a tight hug saying, "You are really here now! Although, why do you look like your my age now?"

Kami laughed as she hugged him back before saying, "We thought it would be better for you if we appeared as your age."

Naruto teared up slightly before pulling them into a tighter hug. While this was going on, the ANBU that brought them in was looking at them confused before he asked, "What is going on Hokage-Sama?"

"Close the door and take off your mask Weasel-san." Sarutobi said briefly.

The ANBU nodded before he closed the door and took his mask off to reveal the face of Itachi Uchiha and he asked, "So what is going on Hokage-Sama?"

Sarutobi looked to Naruto before asking, "Do you mind if we explain to Itachi-kun what happened? He was the ANBU that took care of Ayame-chan."

Naruto looked to Kami who was now standing beside him with Kyuubi on his other side and when she nodded he said, "Go ahead Oji-san."

The Hokage then proceeded to explain the situation to Itachi who despite his normal neutral expression had his jaw dropped and said, "Nani?"

"That was basically our reaction as well so you now know that you are in the presence of Kami-Sama and Kyuubi" Sarutobi said while chuckling.

Sarutobi then stood up and walked in front of Kami and bowed deeply as he said, "I thank you for deciding to help Naruto-kun and if you need anything you only need to ask."

Kami smiled slightly before she said, "No need for calling me Kami-Sama, you can call me Kanari, that is the name my father gave me at birth and it is no trouble in helping Naruto-kun; he deserves it by far."

Sarutobi nodded and stood back up before saying, "So what do we call you Kyuubi? We can't really call you Kyuubi in the village, the villagers would riot."

Kyuubi bit her lip before she said, "I never received a name when I was born, my parents were killed minutes after my birth."

Seeing her look sad, Naruto walked over to her and hugged her in a comforting way before saying, "Then I'll call you Tenshi since you are an angel to me."

This caused her to cry slightly and wrap around him in a tight hug while Kakashi leaned over to Sarutobi and Itachi before muttering, "He is going to be a lady killer with lines like that and he probably doesn't even know it."

Sarutobi and Itachi both had to stifle a laugh from how true that statement was. Naruto then thought for a moment before breaking off the hug and said to the Hokage, "Where will they stay since they are training me here?"

"Well first we have to give them citizen status before we do anything so Kanari and Tenshi, could you please come over here and sign some papers?" Sarutobi said.

The two girls nodded and walked over to him and signed the papers he pulled from the desk drawers. He then looked to Kakashi and said, "Do you mind them staying with you so they're close to Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed before saying, "I don't mind at all but I don't have enough room at my current apartment, I only have one extra room that was going to go to Naruto."

The third Hokage nodded before saying, "Then we'll just get you a bigger apartment."

"How will I afford a bigger one though? I barely keep up with the one I'm in now since it's a very nice one at that and with all the other stuff I have to buy it takes a toll on my money."

"Don't worry about it; I'll cover all the details for it so we'll just have to find something with four bedrooms." Sarutobi paused before he turned to Itachi and asked, "Can you get me the book with all available homes from my secretary?"

Itachi nodded and left to get the book and when he returned he handed it to the Hokage who began leafing through it. After a few minutes he said, "Kakashi come look at this one, it's definitely big enough, just need to know if you like it."

Kakashi walked over and took the book when the Hokage held it out and looked over the page. After he finished reading it over he did his trademark eye smile and said, "It's perfect."

Sarutobi smiled and wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Kakashi and said, "Here's the address, now why don't you take Naruto-kun, Tenshi-chan, and Kanari-chan to get some lunch, and also get Naruto some knew clothes, his are a bit worse for wear."

Everyone looked towards Naruto who smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, his current clothing were little more than rags now from all the cuts they received and had a bad repair job done to them. Naruto then said, "New clothes would be nice."

Everyone chuckled lightly, even Itachi. The Hokage then handed an envelope with money inside it and said to Kakashi, "It's on me this time so get him the good stuff, and whatever he needs for his training."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Hai Hokage-Sama." He then turned to Naruto and said, "Come on otouto, Tenshi-san, Kanari-san, let's go get some new clothes for Naruto and then get some lunch before we pack up the apartment and move to our knew home."

After a chorus of "Hai's" they set off for a shop Kakashi knew that didn't have anything against Naruto. While walking down the road, Kanari and Tenshi both noticed how the villagers were glaring with hate at Naruto and Tenshi thought, 'It's so much worse seeing the glares like this then from his memories.'

After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at a shop called Higurashi's Weapon and Ninja Apparel and walked in. Naruto and the girls stared in awe at the sheer number of weapons on the walls and all the different styles of clothing. Kakashi turned to them and said, "Go ahead and pick out some clothes, and I mean all of you, I can cover whatever Hokage-Sama's money doesn't cover."

The group smiled happily and each started to browse through the store as Kakashi went to talk to the owner. After about ten minutes of looking Tenshi had decided on a battle kimono that was deep crimson in color and had a layer of thin but sturdy metal in the kimono; it also had several foxes on it and she chose some black ninja sandals to go with it. Kanari chose something similar but it was a silver color that really brought out her hair and eye color, just like Tenshi's did. She also chose some simple sandals that were also silver.

As the two girls finished choosing their outfits, Naruto was still deciding on the final part, he was stuck between two different trench coats, one that was solid black with straps on the back to hold a weapon in place and a white one that had many pockets on the inside of it. After a few more minutes of deciding he grabbed the one he chose and went into a changing room and started to change into his new outfit. After a few minutes he came out and his choice of clothing made Kakashi double take, he was wearing black combat boots, black ANBU styled pants with a matching shirt and black fingerless gloves with the black trench coat over it all. Kakashi then thought, 'His style is so similar to his fathers' it's scary, only real difference is his color, while Minato had a white coat his is black like everything else.'

"So what do you all think?" Naruto asked casually.

"You look great Naruto-kun." Tenshi said while Kanari nodded in agreement.

"It looks good on you Naruto, but why did you choose all of that?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanted an outfit that showed power so people stop looking down on me." Naruto said simply.

"Well good choice then." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

They then walked up to the counter to pay and Naruto stared wide eyed at the man who was behind the counter. One thought went through Naruto's mind, 'He's huge!'

The man stood at roughly 6'6" and had the muscle to back up his height. He wore a blacksmith apron over a leather shirt and leather pants with steel-toe boots on. When the man saw Naruto he smiled and said, "I wonder when I was going to see you in here Naruto, my name is Kazuma Higurashi, I knew your father when we were nothing but genin's, sadly I had to retire though as I injured my leg beyond repair, so now I own this shop. Always remember that you are welcome here."

Naruto smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Kazuma-Ojisan."

Kazuma then looked over all the gear he was wearing and asked, "So training to be a ninja are you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yep, I want to be able to protect myself and everyone precious to me."

"That's a worthy goal you have there Naruto, now let's get all this ringed up." Kazuma said.

After a few minutes of going over the prices he had it rung up to 29,214 ryo. Once he had the price and told them, Kakashi went through the envelope and pulled out 30.000 ryo and said, "Here's 30,000 and keep the change."

Kazuma bowed and said, "Thank you Kakashi-san, I hope to see you all again soon."

The group said their goodbyes to Kazuma and left to go get their lunch. They decided on going to Ichiraku's so Naruto could see Ayame and Teuchi. Upon arrival Naruto saw Ayame and immediately ran over to her jumping over the counter and pulled her into a hug saying, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you Ayame, if you hadn't walked me home you wouldn't have been attacked with me."

Ayame just hugged Naruto back and said, "It's alright Naruto-kun, it wasn't your fault, and I made a full recovery so no harm done."

After they broke apart the group ordered their food and made small talk as they ate. Once they were finished they went to Kakashi's apartment and helped pack it up and once they finished boxing everything Kakashi sealed it all in a sealing scroll. "Alright everyone, let's head to the new place."

Once they arrived at the address; Naruto, Tenshi, and Kanari stared in awe at the house, it was a two story house with at least 6 bedrooms and a beautiful front yard with a private garden along the side of the house and a tree in the backyard.

Kakashi looked to Naruto and said, "Welcome home otouto."

**And there's chapter two, hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review if you liked it and take care.**


	3. Plans for Training

**Alright here's chapter 3 for you all, and I forgot to mention this before but this will not be a godlike story, that all gets explained in this chapter as well or in the next one depending on how this one turns out and if anyone has anything in particular that they want to happen just PM me your idea and I'll see if it will work into the plot line at some point. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

After the group had gotten settled in the new house, Kanari approached Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto-kun, in a few days we will begin you're training, if you have any questions on what we are doing wait until were training alright?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Sounds good, but where are we training at?"

Kanari thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know."

Naruto sweatdropped at that. "I guess we can ask Kakashi-nisan where we can go train at."

"Well what are you waiting for then? Go ask him." Kanari said while making a shooing motion.

Naruto sweatdropped again before heading off to find Kakashi. After looking around for a few minutes he found Kakashi downstairs in the kitchen drinking some tea and reading his favorite orange book and asked him, "Hey Kakashi-nisan, can you help me with something?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "What do you need Naruto?"

"Well you know how Kanari said she wanted to train me?" When Kakashi nodded he continued, "Well she doesn't know where to train me at, do you have any idea where we could go?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well there are many training grounds around the village you could train at, but I'd recommend something that's very private. When I go back to ANBU headquarters I could ask if anyone minds you training there. I may an ANBU captain but I would rather not have someone angry at me for bringing kids to HQ."

"Thanks Kaka-nii." Naruto said while hugging Kakashi briefly.

Kakashi chuckled before hugging him back and said, "No problem otouto. Now go get washed up and tell the girls dinner will be ready soon."

Naruto nodded before going back upstairs and headed for Tenshi's room and knocked on the door. After a quiet, "Come in." he opened the door and saw Tenshi lying on the bed reading on of Kakashi's normal books and said, "Kakashi-nisan said dinner will be ready soon, just came to tell you that."

Tenshi nodded and said, "Thanks Naruto-kun, I'll be down in a moment I guess."

Naruto nodded to her but then thought something was different about her and asked, "Where are your tails and ears? I just noticed that they're not there anymore."

Tenshi laughed and said, "I can hide them by pulling them into my body. I can do that whenever I want so it makes hiding among mortals easier."

"Well that makes sense I guess." Naruto said before adding, "I'll see you downstairs then." And he left to go back to Kanari's room.

After entering he said, "Kakashi-nisan said that he'll ask if we can use an ANBU training ground and he also said that dinner will be ready soon."

Kanari smiled slightly before saying, "Thanks for asking him Naruto-kun, I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Naruto nodded before turning around and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. After his shower he changed into some casual clothes that Kakashi had grabbed for him after they unpacked everything and headed downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Kanari and Tenshi at the table waiting patiently for him and Kakashi, he asked when he got to the table, "Where's Kakashi-nisan at?"

"He's finishing up dinner, just adding some final touches to it." Kanari responded.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he sat down at the table.

After a few minutes Naruto looked at Tenshi and asked her, "Are you alright Tenshi-chan? You've be pretty quiet it seems." He didn't notice he added the –chan.

Tenshi looked up before giving a small smile and said, "I'm alright Naruto-kun, it just feels so weird to be out of the seal now. I just feel slightly off not having my normal chakra levels. Each tail holds a different amount of my chakra, my first tail puts me at around kage level in chakra and each tail after that is double the one previous, so as you can see i am far weaker then i normally am."

Naruto blanched slightly and said, "I'm sorry Tenshi, what would you say your chakra level is at right now?"

"Hmm, I'd say about mid-genin by your standards, so as you can see I am incredibly weak compared to normal, but by the time we're done with the academy I'll have around mid-chunin to low-jounin. That's just a rough guess though. I could very well have one full tail back by that time but it takes a very long time to fully recharge a tailed beasts chakra from nothing."

"Wait what do you mean by when "we're done with the academy"?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What else are we supposed to do when you're gone at the academy? Besides, we thought you could use the company." Kanari said while chuckling lightly.

Naruto smiled brightly and said, "Thanks you two, it means a lot to me that you're willing to do all this."

Tenshi smiled with him and said, "Well it's the least I can do since I'm really the cause for all you're trouble." By the time she finished speaking she was looking down with a sad expression.

Naruto got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug before saying, "I've already told you that you're not to blame for what happened Tenshi-chan."

Tenshi smiled at how caring Naruto was and hugged him back while saying, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Kanari decided to tease Naruto at what he said and gave off a fake pout saying, "Aw Naruto-kun you've called her Tenshi-chan twice now, when will you call me Kanari-chan?"

Naruto broke off from the hug while blushing saying, "I…uh…didn't realize I said that."

Kanari and Tenshi both giggled at his reaction. This was the scene Kakashi walked in on; one blushing Naruto and two giggling girls. "Well I hope you two are having fun teasing my otouto, but dinner is ready." He said as he set down the two plates in front of Kanari and Tenshi.

As Kakashi walked away to get his and Naruto's plate, Naruto sat down while blushing still which caused Kanari to laugh more before she said, "Come on Naruto, no need to be so embarrassed, I was just teasing you."

Naruto then gave his foxy grin before saying, "It's okay Kanari-chan, but I'm going to get you back."

Kakashi heard Naruto say this as he entered and gave a short laugh as he set down his and Naruto's plates before warning Kanari, "You want to be careful with teasing Naruto, he may be young but he is a little devil with pranking."

Hearing this, Tenshi grinned and said, "Naruto-kun, we are so doing pranks together. As a Kitsune, I love to prank people."

Naruto grinned before leaning over and whispered into Tenshi's ear causing her to grin at Kanari who gulped before saying, "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing." They said innocently.

Kanari grumbled about no good pranksters before Kakashi said, "Ma, ma, come on now, no need for this, let's all enjoy our dinner now." Before thinking to himself, 'I just don't want them causing too much trouble in this house.'

After Kakashi said that, they all started to eat their dinner which was a simple chicken stir fry over white rice. After they finished eating they all said their goodnights before each of them retired to their own rooms. As Naruto changed into his pajamas and got into bed he thought, 'Got to wake up early for this to work.'

Early next morning:

Kanari was mumbling in her sleep lightly. As she rolled over something slid down her shirt causing her to jump out of bed and shriek, "COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD!"

As she tried to get whatever was in her shirt out she heard giggling from the hallway and scream, "NARUTO!" As she got whatever it was in her shirt out, which turned out to be a large amount of ice.

After hearing Kanari scream his name, Naruto gulped and ran downstairs and hid behind Kakashi who was trying to drink his coffee to get him going for the day. As Kanari ran down after Naruto, Tenshi followed, giggling to herself at Naruto's success. When Kanari got downstairs and into the kitchen she immediately tried to get around Kakashi's legs to get Naruto who was moving around his legs out of her reach. "Get back here Naruto so I can beat you senseless!" Kanari screamed at Naruto.

Kakashi sighed at their antics and picked them both up by the back of their shirts before saying, "Will you two keep it down? It's only 5:30 in the morning and I'm sure you have woken up about half the neighborhood with all your screaming."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kanari who gave him a death glare which caused Kakashi to sigh again before saying, "You two are as a friend of mine would say; too damn troublesome."

After he set them both down he said, "I'm leaving to ANBU HQ now, while I'm there, I'll talk to them about allowing you to use one of our training grounds, so please while I'm gone try not to destroy the house."

"No promises aniki." Naruto said while grinning.

Kakashi sighed and was about to hit him over the head playfully with his cup but stopped himself as a look of absolute terror passed over Naruto's face before it went back to normal. 'That's strange, for a moment right before I was about to hit his head he looked as if he was back in the attack he went through. I should probably tell Hokage-Sama about this.'

Kakashi sighed again before saying, "I'll be back around six this evening if I don't get sent out on a mission."

"We'll see you tonight then Kakashi-san." Tenshi said as she came into view.

Kakashi nodded while putting his Inu mask on before he left to go to HQ with stopping at the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower:

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Once he heard the Hokage say "Enter" he went in and took his mask off saying, "Hokage-Sama, I need to speak to you about Naruto."

"Is something wrong with Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked slightly worried.

"I think I may have figured out why Naruto doesn't remember this recent attack and the one from the year before." Kakashi said in a formal manner.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage asked.

"Sir, I think he is suppressing his memories of the events. I was going to hit him playfully with my cup this morning when he and Kanari were fooling around and a look of absolute terror passed over his face before it went back to normal. It had looked like he was reliving the attack." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm, this could be a problem later on if it happens again and he freezes up in the line of duty. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kakashi, I'll speak to Inochi after my next council meeting which is later today to see if he can take a look at Naruto-kun." Sarutobi replied thoughtfully.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, I just feared it might cause him more pain later in life." Kakashi said with a small head bow.

"Of course Kakashi, now I believe you need to get to ANBU HQ for your duties today?" Sarutobi said.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said and then turned to leave while putting his mask back on.

"Now back to this blasted paperwork." Sarutobi grumbled to himself.

ANBU HQ:

Kakashi had just arrived at the ANBU HQ and immediately set out for the meeting hall where most should be at this point. Upon arriving there he saw most of the ANBU there with most of them just talking to their colleges so he coughed to get their attention. Once he had it he said, "Sorry just need a moment of your time, I just took Naruto in as his legal guardian and two of his friends, one of which is going to be training him. They were wondering where they would be able to train at and I offered them to train at one of our private training grounds, with your consent of course."

An ANBU with a neko mask on stepped forward and said, "I have no problem with Naruto-kun coming to training here, and how is he doing now?"

"Physically he is doing fine now, however I'm not too sure about mentally though, he seems to be repressing his memories of both major attacks on him and it might be harming him in some way. Thank you for asking thought Neko-san."

After the rest said they were fine with Naruto training there Neko walked up to Kakashi and asked, "Would it be alright if I stopped by to see Naruto-kun after our shifts?"

"Hai that's fine with me, besides he enjoys your company, you seem to be able to keep him calm as well. Although it's not really up to me to decide this, come with me after our shifts and I'll speak to the person who can decide." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Inu-san." Neko said with a salute.

Later that evening:

Kakashi and Neko arrived at Kakashi's new home, each without their masks on, and Kakashi said, "Wait here a moment, I'll go make sure it's alright for you to come in."

Despite Neko's confusion as to why he needs permission, she just nodded and said, "Alright."

So once Kakashi entered he yelled out, "Hey guys I'm back now, Kanari could you come here for a minute."

After a few moments Kanari came downstairs and asked, "What is it Kakashi-san?"

"One of my fellow ANBU wants to come see Naruto; she is one of the ones that watches over him. She wants to see how he is doing now after the attack. She'll probably want to know why you look so young as well because I had explained that Naruto and you were looking for a training ground, which they don't mind you using by the way." Kakashi explained quickly.

Kanari pondered this for a moment before she said, "Do you trust her to know what's happened?"

"Hai, she's very trustworthy." Kakashi said.

"Alright bring her in then." Kanari told Kakashi.

Kakashi then went back outside to bring in Neko and once they got back in, Naruto and Tenshi were both downstairs and once Naruto saw Neko he yelled out, "NEKO-CHAN!" and ran over to hug her.

Neko laughed and hugged him back as she said, "How'd you know it was me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rubbed his nose as he pulled away and said, "I recognized your scent and also your hair."

Neko laughed again and said, "Well I'm not on duty Naruto-kun so just call me Yugao."

"Alright Yugao-chan, but what are you doing here and how come I haven't seen you in a while?" Naruto said with his head cocked to the side.

"I've been really busy with other ANBU duties and missions sadly." Yugao said to him.

Naruto nodded in acceptance and Kakashi took this time to say, "Well I'll go ahead and start dinner, you want to stay for it Yugao?"

"That sounds good to me Kakashi-san." Yugao replied.

Yugao turned back to Naruto and asked, "So who is your trainer that I heard about today?"

"She's right over there." Naruto said while pointing to Kanari who was standing next to Tenshi.

Yugao looked to where he was pointing and saw Kanari and Tenshi and became very confused so she asked, "If you're his trainer, why are you so young?"

Kanari gave a small laugh before she said, "Mainly because this is not my normal body."

This just made Yugao more confused and she said, "Nani?"

Kanari giggled a little and said, "Watch." She then started to glow a bright white color and once it cleared away she stood there in her normal appearance. She then said, "You may call me Kanari but you would better know me as Kami."

Yugao's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she stuttered, "Your Kami-Sama."

Kanari nodded and Yugao dropped down into a low bow saying, "I am honored to be in your presence Kami-Sama."

Kanari rolled her eyes and said "Oh none of that now, you protected Naruto at times so I consider you a friend and ally."

Yugao stood up slowly and said, "Thank you Kami-Sama."

"Just call me Kanari." Kanari said.

Yugao nodded before turning to Tenshi and asked, "So who are you then?"

Before she could answer Naruto said, "Yugao-chan, you might want to sit down before you here this and promise that you won't do anything."

Yugao became slightly confused again but said, "Alright Naruto-kun." And sat down.

Tenshi then said, "You can call me Tenshi thanks to Naruto-kun, but you know me better as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Yugao tensed up when she heard that and was about to attack when she remembered her promise to Naruto so she said, "Naruto please explain what's going on."

So Naruto quickly explained everything that happened after the attack and how this all came to be. Once he finished explaining, Yugao slumped into the chair she was sitting in and covered her face with her hand before she said, "Only you Naruto-kun."

The rest of them laughed as Kakashi called from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready so get to the table."

They all got up and took their seats at the table with Kakashi opting to stand so Yugao could sit since they had a four chair table only. As they were eating Kanari looked to Yugao and asked, "I was wondering, since you have a sword, are you any good with it?"

"Hai, I'm the best in ANBU with my boyfriend being the only one better than me, but he's only a Jounin." Yugao said after she finished chewing.

"Well since you know what I'm here for, do you think you could help Naruto with his kenjutsu? Kenjutsu has never really been my strong suit." Kanari explained.

"Hmm, when I have the time I have no problem with it, so I'd be honored to assist you."

"Thank you very much." Kanari said with a smile.

After that they all ate in relative silence except for a few questions here and there. Once they were all done, Yugao walked to the door and said, "Thank you for letting me over, but I must be getting back now."

"Anytime Yugao-san, your welcome over any time since you'll be helping my otouto." Kakashi said with a respectable head bow.

"Goodbye everyone, it was good to see you again Naruto-kun." Yugao said with a smile.

"Bye Yugao-chan, come back soon." Naruto said with his ever present foxy grin.

After Yugao left Kanari walked up to Naruto and said, "Rest up Naruto-kun, your training begins tomorrow."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next few chapters I can do three different ways; one is that I can do a complete time skip to just before graduation. Two: I can start off with a brief explanation in the training with a few time skips to get through the academy. Or three: One chapter is one year of training after the initial start meaning I will still do a brief time skip to the start of the academy after explaining two years of training briefly for Naruto. So leave a review on what you would prefer, I'd do it in a poll but not sure how to set it up really so doing it this way. Take care. **


	4. Training Begins

**Well I didn't get any reviews about how people would prefer I get through the training for the story so I just decided on what I think most would enjoy, if you wanted something else and just didn't say, sorry. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

It was early morning and Naruto could be seen sleeping peacefully, for the moment at least. Kanari was creeping her way into Naruto's room with two buckets and when she got up to Naruto's side she dumped the contents of one of the buckets which happened to be around two gallons of ice cold water right on to Naruto's face. As soon as the water hit Naruto he jumped of screaming, "THAT'S COLD!"

Naruto heard giggling and saw Kanari standing there with an empty bucket next to her and her arms behind her back and was trying to look innocent. Naruto glared at her and said, "What was that for?"

"That was to wake you up for your training Naruto-kun." She said with an innocent smile.

Naruto grumbled and got out of his bed throwing off his shirt and muttered about annoying goddesses. Once his back was turned to her, Kanari took out the other bucket and dumped it over his head again causing him to scream once again. Naruto yelled, "I'm already up what was that for?"

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it?" Kanari responded with her innocent smile.

Naruto gave her a death glare and started throwing anything within reach at her causing her to run from the room laughing her head off at him. Once she was gone Naruto started to dry off so he could change into his training gear he got and left his room to get his breakfast. When he got downstairs he saw Tenshi sitting at the table looking annoyed and was rather wet looking so he asked, "Did Kanari decide to wake you up as well?"

Tenshi grumbled before saying, "Yes, with five different buckets full of ice water."

"Five buckets? She only used two on me." Naruto said to her.

Kanari came into the room at that moment and said, "That's because she should have known better than to go along with your prank the other day."

"But I didn't do anything!" Tenshi cried out.

"You didn't stop him either." Kanari said while shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you expect? I'm a Kitsune, it's in my nature to want to trick or prank someone." Tenshi said defensively.

Kakashi who was in the kitchen drinking his morning tea was chucking to himself as he watched them all banter with each other. After a few more minutes of watching them go back and forth he stepped forward and said, "Alright, knock it off all of you, I'm heading out to HQ for today. Naruto I want you to behave while I'm gone and do whatever they tell you to do in your training. Well I assume Tenshi is also going to be helping you."

Tenshi shook her head and said, "Not for a long while, the only thing I can offer him is how to call upon my chakra that's sealed away still and how to control it, but he is way too young for a human body to handle it. If he uses it for more than about half a minute it will kill him. My chakra is completely toxic to humans unless they are properly taught how to use it."

"Hmm when do you think he'll be able to use it?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Maybe when he's around 14 years old, and that's taking a chance, it all depends on how fast he progresses with his training from Kanari-chan." Tenshi replied.

"Alright, well I'm heading off, remember Naruto behave and do what they say." Kakashi said sternly.

"Hai, Hai aniki, don't worry. I'll behave for them." Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

Kakashi eye smiled and patted him on the head before he left with a quick, "Ja ne."

Naruto and the two girls then returned to the table and finished eating their breakfast when Kakashi came back in and said, "I just realized, you don't know how to get to the ANBU training grounds do you?"

"No." Was the collective reply.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Well come on then, I can't delay to long so get moving."

Naruto and the others followed Kakashi out of the house with Kanari grabbing a pack of supplies for training and Kakashi picked up Naruto and put him on his back saying, "Hold on tight, and I trust that you; Kanari and Tenshi can follow me over the roofs?"

When Tenshi and Kanari nodded Kakashi took off with them in tow and about ten minutes later they were at the ANBU training ground. Kakashi let Naruto down and said, "Alright this is the training ground you can use, try to stick to this one only so you don't disturb anyone by mistake." And with that he jumped off again heading to HQ.

The group looked around the training ground and was awed by its size alone; it was easily 5000 square feet. Towards the northern area of the training round was a rocky outcropping and in the western part was a small pond; the rest of it was mainly trees with a few more boulders here and there. Kanari looked around very impressed before she said, "This place will work perfectly for what I have in mind Naruto-kun, come over here."

As Naruto walked over to her she sat down cross legged and motioned for him to do the same. Once Naruto sat down the same way she said, "First of all we are going to unlock your chakra so you can use it to enhance your training. Now I want you to meditate; you know clear your mind and relax as much as you can."

Naruto attempted to do this but fell asleep a few times and after about an hour he had been able to do it well enough so Kanari said, "Now, look within yourself and try to find the point where your physical energy and your spiritual energy collide and bring it forth."

Naruto nodded and started searching for his two energies and their colliding point. Another twenty minutes later Naruto found it and grasped it with all his willpower and pulled it forth. A few seconds later, Kanari and Tenshi widened their eyes in surprise as Naruto's chakra came forth. The sudden surge of chakra from Naruto caused the grass around them in about a ten foot radius was flattened. A few moments later the energy subsided and Naruto opened his eyes asking, "Did I do it right?"

Kanari and Tenshi nodded and Kanari said, "Oh you did it alright, you have amazing chakra reserves for your age, by your villages standards you're already at chunin level chakra."

Before they could do anything else, the Hokage appeared next to them in a puff of smoke with a tall blonde man standing next to him. "Ah glad I found you three, I need to borrow Naruto-kun for a moment." Sarutobi said after he appeared.

Naruto stood up and asked, "What do you need me for Oji-san?"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and gestured to the man next to him who was trying to stifle a laugh as to what Naruto called the Hokage as he said, "I just need you to follow Inochi-san here for a quick examination and then you can go back to your training."

"Alright Oji-san. Where to Inochi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Just follow me over here a ways and we can get started" Inochi said and started walking away towards the tree line.

Once they were past the tree line Inochi turned to Naruto and said, "Alright Naruto-kun, I need you to sit down like you were before so I can do this."

Naruto nodded and sat back down like he was before and asked, "So what is it you have to do?"

Inochi sat down across from him and said, "It's just a quick mental examination. It should only take a few moments."

Inochi then did a few hands seals and put his hand on Naruto's head saying, "Dokushin no jutsu!" (Mind reading jutsu.)

Inochi started to go through Naruto's mind to see if he was suppressing his memories and then hit a block. Confused he started probing at the block in his way and a red glow started to pulse around him before a vision of the Kyuubi appeared and forced him out of Naruto's mind. From the sudden expulsion from Naruto's mind they both collapsed and clutched their heads as a headache set in. Inochi groaned and thought, 'That was unexpected, it seems as though the Kyuubi is guarding Naruto-kun's mind.'

Once Inochi stood up, Naruto looked at him and asked, "Was it supposed to hurt that much?"

"No it wasn't Naruto-kun and for that I am sorry but, I found what I needed to know, I must report this to Hokage-Sama and you can go back to your training." Inochi replied.

Naruto nodded and headed back to the group with Inochi behind him. When they got back Inochi stood next to the Hokage and whispered, "Hokage-Sama, I couldn't even enter his mind fully, before I even got to his memories an image of the Kyuubi appeared and forced me back to my own mind."

Sarutobi frowned and thought, 'It must be the chakra that stayed with the seal. For some reason it protects Naruto's mind, while not a bad thing, it just stops us from learning what we need.' He then said, "No matter, we'll just have to wait and see if anything happens, thank you for examining him for me Inochi-san."

Inochi bowed and said, "By your leave Hokage-Sama." When the Hokage nodded Inochi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto and said, "Thank you for allowing us to examine you Naruto-kun, but I need to get back to my office before the paperwork starts to build up even more then it probably has already."

Naruto walked over to his grandfather figure and hugged him as he said, "Come and visit soon Oji-san."

Sarutobi laughed and hugged Naruto back before he said, "Of course Naruto-kun when I have the chance I'll come visit you." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the Hokage tower.

Once the Hokage and Inochi left Naruto turned back to Kanari and asked, "Alright what's next?"

Kanari laughed at his enthusiasm and pulled out some rope from her back and tied it around Naruto with some rocks attached to it before she said, "Well; now you're going to be doing Physical training by climbing the rock out cropping with these rocks attached to you among other things."

Naruto groaned and said, "For how long?"

"The next two years until you start the academy."

Two Years Later:

Naruto collapsed on the ground outside the house they all shared and gave a tired groan, he had just finished his final lap around the village and was exhausted from the numerous laps he had ran. 'Ugh, I hurt it in so many different places from today's training. I really hate Kanari-chan and Tenshi-chan right now.'

Kanari and Tenshi just came to the house and saw Naruto sprawled out over the ground and both laughed with Kanari saying, "Oh come on Naruto-kun, it couldn't have been that bad, we didn't throw to many kunai at you or set off to many traps as you ran around the village."

Naruto gave them a tired death glare and said, "You threw at least 500 kunai and set off about 50 different traps while you made me run around the village all day."

They both giggled at him before Tenshi said, "Well hurry up and get inside Naruto-kun; I'm making my special dinner for you since Kakashi probably won't be back in until really late as he has been for the last year."

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up and said, "Speaking of that, do either of you know why he's always hours late to anything now? He's been doing it for a little over a year."

Both girls shook their heads and Kanari said, "No idea really, just as long he isn't doing anything perverted I don't really care."

Both Kanari and Tenshi have begun to hate Kakashi's personal literature that he read in any spare moment he had and always destroyed his books when they found them. The three of them walked in the house with Tenshi heading to the kitchen and both Kanari and Naruto sat down at the table. Well Naruto more of plopped down at the table and Kanari sat down gracefully. Kanari looked over to Naruto and asked, "So are you looking forward to your first day at the academy?"

Naruto perked up and said, "Oh yeah, I am definitely looking forward to it since you said once I started you would start teaching me more about chakra and not just physical work."

Kanari sighed and said, "You know the only reason why you didn't learn anything else was because there would have been no point to learning anything else if you had a weak body right?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I know, but it's still no fun to just do the same thing over and over."

For the last two years Naruto had been forced to do nothing but physical exercises in a wide verity. Naruto may have been only seven years old but he was already as strong as a regular genin; he could take on most of the genin in the village in a pure strength match but even the weakest chunin could over power him. Kanari rolled her eyes and said, "But you did more than just one thing with your training Naruto-kun."

"I know but it's really all the same to me Kanari-chan." Naruto said as he put his head down on the table.

Around ten minutes later Tenshi came in with two bowls in her hands and set them down in front of Naruto and Kanari and said, "Eat up Naruto-kun you're going to want to get to bed soon so you can get a good night's sleep for the academy tomorrow." And she went back for her bowl.

After a quick, "Itadakimasu." Naruto began to eat his dinner which was homemade ramen; all the noodles were made from scratch and the broth was made from the juices that were leftover from the pork as it was cooked. Once he finished he said, "Good night Kana-chan, Shi-chan."

Both girls smiled at Naruto's nicknames that he gave them and replied, "Good night Naru-kun."

Naruto grumbled about how Ayame gave away the nickname she used for him to the two of them and headed to his room for a good night's rest.

Next Morning:

Naruto woke up to his alarm going off at 6:30 as usual and got out of bed doing his normal morning rituals before heading downstairs and looked in surprise as he saw Kakashi there in a different outfit than normal reading his ever present Ichia Ichia book. He walked over to his older brother and asked, "What's with the different clothes aniki?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and responded, "I'm no longer in ANBU; I'm now just a regular jounin."

"How come?" Naruto asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Hokage-Sama wants me to start looking into taking a Genin squad on this year and so he wants me to be a standard jounin so I can meet all the others." Kakashi said to him.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Naruto said.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until the girls came down from their rooms with each of them saying, "Good morning Naruto-kun, Kakashi."

"Good morning Kanari-chan, Tenshi-chan." Naruto said back while Kakashi merely nodded in greeting.

The two girls sat down at the remaining spots at the table and looked at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi sighed at the hidden message and closed his book and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. Deciding on a simple breakfast of rice and eggs Kakashi started cooking for the others. Naruto then asked, "So Kana-chan, Shi-chan, are you both still going to the academy with me?"

Kanari smiled and said, "Of course, it'd be too boring here with us being here on our own, plus someone has to keep you in line."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously and asked, "Whatever do you mean by that Kana-chan."

Kanari just rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean, if someone doesn't keep you in line you'll go around pranking anyone who annoys you."

Tenshi giggled as Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "You know me too well Kana-chan."

A few minutes later Kakashi came in with breakfast and they all ate in silence. When they were all finished it was just after 7 a.m. and Kakashi said, "Alright you three, let's get you all to the academy."

"You're coming with us Kaka-nii?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Kakashi gave his trademark eye smile and rubbed the top of Naruto's head as he said, "Of course otouto, how could I not see you off on your first day?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin and grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him along as he ran out of the house yelling, "Then what are you waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Kanari and Tenshi just looked at each other before bursting into laughter and followed them to the academy for their first day.

**Alright that's this chapter done, next one is going to be introductions for the other characters only really before a time skip to the end of the academy with some explanations for Naruto's training with Kanari and Yugao. Please review.**


	5. The Academy and the Transformation

**Hey all, sorry for the delay, had a lot of things to do since my last update with my birthday a few days before Christmas and then Christmas itself. I'd like to thank agnar for pointing out a mess up in the description of Kyuubi's power, I had forgotten how the power in each tail worked and now fixed the description so she now has more power. Although she will have more power with each tail; her current amount of chakra will be the same since she doesn't have a full tail quite yet. Hope you all like the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto and Kakashi had just arrived at the academy and Naruto looked around in excitement while trying to not run around looking at everything. After walking in to the main building the girls had finally caught up to Naruto who had been running at break neck speeds to get there as soon as he could. Once the girls were next to Naruto and Kakashi, Kanari said, "You know Naruto-kun; you are a stamina freak right? I mean you ran nonstop here and aren't even winded."

Naruto gave a foxy grin as he said, "It's thanks to your training that I'm like this."

"No you're just a freak of nature." Tenshi said passively.

Naruto pouted and was about to retort when Kakashi said, "Now no fighting you two, we just got here and I have things to do; so let's get you to class now."

Naruto stopped pouting and was instantly hyperactive again and he ran off towards their classroom yelling, "Hurry up and let's get there then."

Kakashi sighed as he thought, 'I feel bad for whoever his teacher is going to end up being. He is way too energetic about this.'

The three left behind began to follow after him when they heard a very loud "OOF" followed by two thuds. They sped up and went around a corner and saw Naruto rubbing his head on the ground mumbling "ita" over and over while another boy with black hair was doing the same. Kakashi looked over and saw someone he recognized and said, "Ohayo Itachi-san."

Itachi looked up from the two boys on the ground and said in his monotonous voice, "Hello Kakashi-san."

"You here with your younger brother Itachi?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun is now starting the academy this year, I assume Naruto-kun is as well?" Itachi said while motioning to the two boys on the ground.

"Hai, so is Tenshi and Kanari." Kakashi replied as he pointed to the girls.

Naruto who was still on the ground stopped rubbing his head after he realized had said "Itachi". He looked over to where Kakashi was facing and saw Itachi standing there before he jumped up and tackled him down in a big hug yelling, "Thank you."

Even though he was confused, Itachi gave Naruto a light hug back and asked, "What are you thanking me for Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and said, "You're the Anbu who had saved Ayame-chan, just because we haven't seen each other since then doesn't mean I forgot about you."

Kakashi then said, "He has asked about you several times over the last two years but we never had the chance to get you together."

Itachi gave the faintest hints of a smile as he said, "It was no problem Naruto-kun, I was glad to be of service."

Just then, Sasuke got up and saw Itachi on the floor with Naruto still hugging him and asked, "What's going on aniki? Do you know these people?"

"Yes I do Sasuke-kun, Kakashi and I worked together when he was in Anbu. I also met Naruto-kun, Tenshi-chan, and Kanari-chan a few years ago after a certain event." Itachi told his younger brother as he stood up.

Sasuke looked around at them before saying, "Well can we go now then aniki? I want to get to class and become the best to make you and father proud."

Hearing this, Naruto jumped over to him and said, "NO WAY! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto as sparks flew between them while the rest of the group sighed at them. Kakashi then stepped forward saying, "Come on Naruto, you're going to make us late at this rate."

Naruto looked to Kakashi and then saw the time on the clock on the wall and jumped up; it was 7:55, they had just five minutes to get to class. Naruto ran over to the girls and grabbed both their hands and ran towards their class while yelling, "Bye Kaka-nii, we'll see you tonight."

Kakashi sweatdropped at how fast he ran off with the two girls and thought, 'Well I might as well get heading out then.' He waved goodbye to Itachi and Sasuke before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Itachi turned to his brother and said, "You best hurry off too Sasuke-kun, I'll see you tonight." And he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stopped before the door leading to the classroom that they were in and turned to the girls and asked, "Well you two ready for this?"

"Hai Naruto-kun." Both girls replied.

Naruto grinned and slid the door open and stepped into the classroom just as the bell rang signaling that the academy had begun for the day. The teacher; hearing the door open, glanced over and saw three kids standing there and he said, "Ah welcome, if you're here for this class, please take any empty seats you can find."

The three kids nodded and looked around for some seats just as Sasuke entered the class room. After a few moments Tenshi tapped Naruto and Kanari on the shoulder and said, "There are three seats in the second to last row next to the boy with the jacket covering part of his face."

The other two nodded and they all headed for the seats and sat down with Naruto being next to the other boy. Naruto turned to him and stuck his hand out saying, "Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and these two are Kanari-chan and Tenshi-chan."

The other boy glanced at Naruto and then to his hand before slowly grasping it and shook lightly as he introduced himself, "I am Shino Aburame."

Naruto perked up at the last name and asked, "Hey aren't you the clan that uses bugs then?"

Shino nodded hesitantly before saying, "Hai Uzumaki-san; that is correct."

"That is so cool! I always thought it was cool that your clan could do that kind of thing." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Shino was shocked, here was someone his age that was saying he thought it was cool that he could control bugs and it seemed the two girls besides him didn't mind the bugs either. Shino gave a slight smile before saying, "Thank you Naruto-san, I hope we can become good friends."

Naruto grinned before saying, "Who you kidding? We're already great friends!"

Shino then looked to the two girls and said, "I apologize for not greeting you after I greeted Naruto-san; it is a pleasure to meet you three."

The two girls waved to him and both said, "It's nice to meet you too Shino-kun."

At that moment the teacher called out, "Alright class, pay attention!"

No response besides a few students.

"Settle down!" The teacher said more sternly.

Still not much of a reaction.

"QUIET DOWN AND LISTEN YOU BRATS!" the teacher roared.

There was an instant reaction this time as every student still talking snapped to attention and waited for the teacher to continue. Seeing that he had all their attention the teacher said, "Welcome to the Ninja Academy, my name is Iruka Umino, I will be your sensei for your time here at the academy. Now when I call your names please call out here so we may get started."

After Iruka finished calling out all the names he said, "Alright everyone outside for a practical test, it means nothing for your grade, it is just too see what you are capable of already."

All the students then filed out of the classroom and out into the training field and once they were all there, Iruka called out, "Alright everyone line up along the side of the field and when I call your name please step forward and throw these dulled kunai at the target. Don't worry if it doesn't stick, they aren't very sharp so they will most likely just bounce right off, just try to aim for the middle. Once you finish with Kunai, you will do the same for some shruiken."

He then called out, "Shino Aburame, please come forward."

Naruto looked to his new friend before patting him on the back saying, "Good luck Shino!"

"Thank you Naruto-san." Shino replied before stepping forward

Shino took the offered kunai and threw each one in rapid succession and got one bulls-eye, two in the ring around the bulls-eye and the final one in the farthest out ring. Iruka looked at the hits and was impressed, while he had one bad throw, he hit the bulls-eye and two on its outer ring all in the span of two seconds. Shino then took the shruiken and did the same thing with the kunai only this time he missed the bulls-eye and got a closer all around hit on the target with each shruiken being near the center. Iruka marked down his throws and was very impressed by the first year student.

Once Shino rejoined the others Iruka called out, "Choji Akimichi, please step forward."

Naruto watched as a fairly large kid stepped up and grabbed the offered kunai and shruiken and threw them getting decent enough results and he stepped back and sat down next to a lazy looking student who was laying down watching the clouds go by. Naruto watched as Iruka went through, Hinata Hyuga who scored rather well despite her shy demeanor, Sakura Haruno who scored rather badly, and Kiba Inuzuka who did very well before he had called out Kanari. Naruto grinned and said, "Knock them dead Kanari-chan!" Naruto said excitedly

Kanari smiled at Naruto and gave him a hug saying, "Thanks for the support Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed and hugged her back quickly before she left to get the kunai and shruiken. Kanari stepped forward and took the offered kunai and shruiken and faced the targets. Kanari smirked slightly before she threw all the kunai and shruiken at once aiming for eight different targets in the training field and hit bulls-eyes on every target. Iruka stared in shock and dropped his clipboard not believing what he just saw. He also noticed that each kunai had buried about half way into the targets and thought, 'This girl is a monster in disguise.'

"Well done Kanari-san, you may go back now." Iruka said to her.

Kanari turned to go back to her friends and saw how everyone was staring at her bug eyed and mouths on the ground, including Naruto who had been a living target for her. She giggled lightly as she went back to her friends and sat on the grass as she waited for everyone else to go. After recovering further, Iruka called out, "Shikamaru Nara, please come forward."

Naruto watched as the lazy looking student stood up and swore he heard him say "troublesome" as he went up to take the kunai and shruiken before throwing them getting an average score before heading back and falling asleep. Iruka then called out, "Tenshi, please come forward."

Naruto once again cheered for his friend as she went up for the kunai and shruiken. When she took the offered weapons she grinned ferally and threw each weapon at once at the same target completely demolishing the target and walked back to her friends ignoring all the shocked looks sent her way. Iruka stared in shock again and thought, 'I take back my earlier statement, that girl is a monster in disguise. Compared to her, Kanari is an angel.'

"Sasuke Uchiha, please come up." Iruka called out after getting over his shock again.

Sasuke took the offered weapons as he got up there and quickly threw all the kunai and shruiken at his target, hitting 5 bulls-eyes and the rest in the next rim out. Sasuke grinned before heading back to his spot and poor Iruka almost had a heart attack at having so many good students. Iruka then called out, "Naruto Uzumaki, please come forward."

Kanari and Tenshi both gave Naruto a hug from either side of him and said, "Good luck Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped as he went to get the weapons, he had a lot to live up to now thanks to his friends. He walked over to Iruka and took the kunai and shruiken before facing the target. He took a steadying breath and took aim for the target. Just as he was about to throw he subconsciously put some chakra into the kunai and threw the kunai at the target and as soon as the kunai hit the target, it had exploded into a shower of wood. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets as he looked at the damage he caused and he heard from behind him, "What. The. Fuck."

He looked behind him and saw Iruka looking at him in utter shock and gulped nervously and asked, "Was that okay Iruka-sensei?"

"That was far more than just okay Naruto, now please just go join the rest of the class, I'd rather not have to replace any more targets."

Naruto nodded and quickly went off to his friends and sat down once he was there. Shino looked to him curiously and said, "Impressive throw Naruto, where did you learn to throw like that?"

"No idea." Naruto responded causing Shino to blink in surprise.

The group talked for a bit longer as they waited for everyone to finish. After a little while Iruka called out, "Alright that's it for today class, tomorrow we will begin to study the history of the village and many more things. Class dismissed."

The students cheered happily at the early dismissal and everyone started heading home. At the gates to the academy Naruto paused and the others turned to him curiously with Kanari asking, "Something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"No nothing is wrong, I just thought of something I wanted to do, I'm going to head over to Ichiraku's; any of you want to come?" Naruto replied.

Shino shook his head and said, "Sorry Naruto-san but I must be getting home." And with that said Shino started to head for his clan home.

Kanari and Tenshi both shook their heads and Tenshi said, "I'm a little tired so I'm going to relax back home."

Kanari nodded in agreement and said, "I'm also a bit tired so we'll see you later Naruto-kun."

Naruto pouted that none of his friends were coming but then said, "Alright, I'll see you back home later." And then ran off for Ichiraku's.

Once he arrived at the ramen stand he yelled out, "Hey Oji-san, can I get a bowl of miso ramen?"

Teuchi came out of the back and saw Naruto there and said, "Sure thing Naruto, just one bowl?"

Naruto shook his head before saying, "No I'll have a few, just not sure when I want to eat them. Also where is Ayame-chan at?"

"Oh she's in the back on break, I'll get her so you two can speak; we haven't seen you in a while." Teuchi replied.

Teuchi went back into the back room and a few moments later came out with Ayame right behind him. When Ayame saw Naruto there she immediately ran over and hugged him tightly saying, "Naruto-kun! Where have you been?"

Naruto laughed as he hugged her back and said, "I've been busy training and I just started the academy today."

"Oh, how was the academy?" Ayame asked with bright eyes.

"It was really fun, even though all we did was throw kunai and shruiken." Naruto said.

Naruto and Ayame chatted for a while longer until Naruto saw that it was getting dark out. He quickly jumped up and said, "Sorry Ayame-chan, but I got to get going, it's getting really late."

Ayame sighed sadly and gave Naruto a hug as she said, "Come visit again soon, okay Naruto-kun?"

"You bet Ayame-chan!" Naruto said as he hugged her back before departing.

Naruto ran as quickly as he could through the streets of Konoha hoping to get home without incident, but he was not so lucky. As he turned onto the street he lived on he was kicked in the side of a head and crashed into the wall to his side. Naruto gasped in pain as he collided with the wall. Naruto looked blearily through his pain at his assailant and saw a man in Anbu armor with a tiger mask on. The Anbu walked up to Naruto and picked him up by the neck and slammed him back down into the ground before taking out a somewhat dull and very rusty kunai out and stabbed it into the left side of Naruto's chest and started carving. As he did this he said, "Feel my pain you fucking demon. Because of you my brother was killed two years ago just because he was doing what should have been done. Tonight I avenge my brother!"

As he finished speaking the Anbu had finished carving DEMON SCUM into Naruto's chest and then plunged the kunai into Naruto's throat. The Anbu then threw Naruto on to the ground and yelled, "THE DEMON IS DEAD!"

The man was about to yell out his victory once again but was cut short as a lightning covered fist erupted through his chest, obliterating his heart entirely.

Five minutes earlier:

Kakashi had just arrived home and saw Kanari and Tenshi waiting outside, once he got up to them he asked, "Why are you two standing around out here and not inside with Naruto?"

"That's just it; we're waiting for Naruto to come home." Kanari told Kakashi.

"He went to Ichiraku's ramen right after the academy and hasn't returned yet." Tenshi finished for Kanari.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. Now let's get inside and wait for him." Kakashi said to them.

Kakashi then started walking for the house and the two girls followed after him, but after a few steps, Tenshi froze up and sniffed the air. Kanari saw this and asked, "What's the matter Tenshi?"

"Blood…Naruto-kun's blood." Tenshi said slowly.

Kakashi was immediately alert and said, "Where is the smell coming from!?"

Tenshi said nothing and started running down the street with Kakashi and Kanari immediately following after her. As they were running down the roar they heard someone shout, "THE DEMON IS DEAD!"

Kakashi saw a man standing over a body on the ground that he quickly recognized as Naruto and flashed through some hand signs and grasped his wrist and charged his jutsu as he charged the man and stabbed him through his heart and chest right as he was about to yell again.

Present time:

Kakashi yanked out his arm from the dead man as the two girls rushed over to Naruto. Once they got to him they each gasped in shock and horror at what happened to Naruto. He had a kunai impaled into his throat and DEMON SCUM was carved into his chest. Both of them teared up at the sight of him and Kakashi rushed past them scooping up Naruto and the then the two girls before sprinting off to the Hokage Tower. As he got to the tower he kicked the door open and rushed to the Hokage's office and kicked that door open too. Sarutobi jumped into a combat position but relaxed as he saw it was Kakashi before immediately tensing up again at the sight of a bloody Naruto. "What happened!?" Sarutobi demanded.

"He was assaulted on his way home again from Ichiraku's, Tenshi smelt his blood and we rushed over as fast as possible, I killed the attacker with Raikari and then brought them here, we need you at the hospital otherwise the staff won't do anything to help him."

"Alright, let's get going then!" The Hokage commanded before rushing to the hospital with Kakashi in tow.

When they arrived at the Hospital Sarutobi shouted, "GET US A CRITICAL CARE UNIT HERE ASAP!"

He had backed up his words with killing intent so the hospital staff there in front of him jumped into a flurry of action with some members running to get the critical care unit there as fast as they could with other doctors trying to stabilize Naruto enough so he doesn't die on them before he's even treated. A few minutes later the Critical Care unit had arrived and they rushed Naruto into an operation room to begin surgery.

Kakashi and the Hokage were pacing around the hospital in front of the room waiting for them to come out while the two girls were sitting on a chair silently crying for their friend. After a few hours the light above the operation room turned off and a doctor came out with a grim look. He walked over to Sarutobi and said, "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, he lost too much blood. We weren't able to save him; even with blood replenishing pills he had lost far too much for it to even affect him."

When Kakashi heard that he fell down to the ground with his head in his hands as he struggled to not cry but couldn't stop the tears as they fell openly down his face. Sarutobi fared no better as he slumped against the wall and slid to the ground unable to support himself. Kanari and Tenshi were now sobbing hysterically as they thought, 'No, he can't be dead."

Sarutobi looked towards the operation room with sorrow in his eyes as he thought, 'Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, I have failed you.'

Sarutobi slowly stood up and started walking for the operation room when all of the sudden there was a bright flash of red light coming from it and he immediately ran for it followed quickly by Kakashi along with the two girls to see what just happened. When they burst into the room they saw Naruto slowly sitting up and they all stared at him in complete and utter shock. Naruto saw them and saw the way they were looking at him and asked, "What's wrong Oji-san, Kakashi-nii? Kanari-chan, Tenshi-chan why does it look like you were crying?"

They were too shocked to tell Naruto that he now had fox ears and a fox tail.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Seven Years Later

**Hey everyone, hope you all liked the last chapter and I'm sure some of you think that Naruto will be god like now because how the last chapter ended but if you remember I had already said that this will not be a god like story so stop assuming it is for those of you who are. Naruto will have one factor that could be considered godlike, but that alone does not make him god like in this story since it is one skill. As to why I did what I did last chapter is explained in this chapter. Also if you're thinking there's no way he cannot be god like because of last chapter, ask yourself this; where does it say that all demons are super strong or anything like that? They are fantasy and have no basis for fact so you can do whatever the hell you want with them, you can also do the same with gods and goddesses, and if that offends anyone's religious belief; I do apologize now, that is my own belief since I am not religious so again I am sorry if it offends you in any way. Also just because Naruto has a goddess with him doesn't mean she will know what is going to happen, Kanari may be Kami but she isn't all seeing in this fanfic and if you don't like that then move on and don't read it anymore, I have no qualms about that. It's called fan fiction for a reason, as the author what I say goes in my story, now if you have suggestions then that is fine, but don't make it seem like something should have happened differently just because of who his friends are. One more thing, in this fanfic the academy stops when they are 14, I don't like the fact that they are so young in the anime/manga considering they are supposed to be trained killers. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Seven Years Later:**

Naruto dropped his sword to the ground and sat down next to it panting heavily. He just finished sparring against Yugao, Hayate, Tenshi, and Kanari. For the last two years his training had consisted of sparring mainly against two or more people and he always had his ass handed to him since they didn't hold back a lot. That isn't to say he can't do any damage to them considering the others are on the ground panting as well. Naruto now stood at 5' 11" and was very well toned and had a very athletic body. His hair had grown out a lot more and stopped just above his shoulders. Naruto looked to his friends and grinned before saying, "Well that was a fun spar, and looks like I finally managed to get you all tired."

"You're still a damn stamina freak." Tenshi said as she lay back panting. Tenshi now stood at 5' 7" and was just a little smaller than how her body was when Naruto first met her and Kanari. Kanari was the same way with each wearing their battle kimono's.

"I have to agree with you there." Hayate said while coughing lightly.

Naruto pouted as the other two agreed with them. Naruto lay there for about ten more minutes before standing up and helped his two closest friends up before moving to Yugao and Hayate and helping them up. Once they were up he said, "I'm going to head back home to wash up."

The others nodded as he left and talked amongst themselves for a while before heading separate ways. After a few minutes of running over roof tops, Naruto landed on the ground in front of his house they all shared and headed inside for the bathroom. Once he was in there he threw off his trench coat and shirt and looked in the mirror, it had become a habit for him, every time he saw his reflection and what was on his chest, it reminded him of the night seven years ago for when he first changed. Naruto sighed as he let his ears and tail out to stretch them and chuckled lightly as to how he reacted to when he saw them the first time.

Flashback:

_Sarutobi slowly stood up and started walking for the operation room when all of the sudden there was a bright flash of red light coming from it and he immediately ran for it followed quickly by Kakashi to see what just happened. When they burst into the room they saw Naruto slowly sitting up and they both stared at him in complete and utter shock. Naruto saw them and saw the way they were looking at him and asked, "What's wrong Oji-san, Kakashi-nii?"_

_They were too shocked to tell Naruto that he now had fox ears and a fox tail._

_After a few minutes Naruto couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"_

_Sarutobi was the first to recover and asked, "Naruto-kun, do you feel any different?"_

"_No, why?" Naruto asked confused._

_Kanari then grabbed a mirror from a closet and handed it to Naruto and said, "Look at your reflection and you'll see why."_

_Naruto was confused but still looked into the mirror and almost dropped it in shock. His reflection showed him with blonde fox ears with white tips and his once blue eyes were now red with slits down the middle, he also saw that he now had fangs. Naruto dropped the mirror and looked at Sarutobi asking, "What happened to me Oji-san?"_

"_I have no idea Naruto-kun." Sarutobi replied._

_Naruto then turned to Kanari and Tenshi and asked, "Do you two know what happened?"_

_Tenshi nodded slightly and said, "Considering the ears and tail, you have become a demon somehow, well a half-demon or hanyou as it is the proper name. Though I have no idea how it happened."_

_Naruto heard nothing after she said tail and was staring intently behind him at the tail that was swaying slightly as if it was caught in a breeze. A few seconds later Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, "I HAVE A TAIL!"_

_Tenshi whimpered slightly at the sudden rise in volume as she covered her ears and Kanari said in a shaky voice, "I think I have an idea as to how it happened Naruto-kun."_

_Sarutobi said, "Please explain what you think happened Kanari-chan."_

_She nodded slightly and said, "It's my fault honestly, it must be from how I took Tenshi-chan from the seal and left her chakra inside Naruto-kun. Since the yokai was cut off from its demon source it must have took root into Naruto-kun and when the man who tried killing him did all this to him, it must have reacted the same way that Tenshi always healed him. The only problem with that is since there was no one controlling it; it had imbedded itself into Naruto-kun's DNA system."_

_When she stopped speaking she looked to the ground sadly and said, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug saying, "IT's alright Kanari-chan, I don't blame you. I actually kind of like the tail and ears."_

_Kanari's response was to hug him tighter as she said, "You're to god damn forgiving sometimes Naruto-kun, you know that right?"_

_Naruto along with everyone else blinked slightly at her choice of words before they all laughed as Naruto said, "I know, but that's how I am."_

_Kanari hugged him tighter as Sarutobi spoke up saying, "Well since you're alright now Naruto-kun, let's get you all into bed so you can be ready for the academy tomorrow."_

_Naruto deadpanned and asked, "How am I supposed to go to the academy with fox ears and tail?"_

"_Good point." Sarutobi said while rubbing his head as he thought, 'I need a good night's rest now, I can't even think straight.'_

"_I'll teach you how to hide your demonic features Naruto-kun." Tenshi told him._

End Flashback:

Naruto laughed again as he remembered how long it took him to get hiding his tail and ears. He could hide his claws easily and his fangs he couldn't hide at all but that didn't bother him, he liked the look it gave him. Naruto sighed as he looked at his chest again and traced the scar that spelled out DEMON SCUM and thought, 'I'll show them all that I'm not demon scum.'

His demonic abilities had given him more strength to where he could lift a boulder that was as tall as him with both arms, one about half his size in one arm but couldn't do two at once, that was too much for him. It also increased his speed substantially; he could now run as fast as Kakashi without his weight seals that Kanari gave to him active. His healing was just a tiny bit faster than it was before when Tenshi was the one healing him since it was his own energy doing the work now. What he liked the most was the increase in chakra, he now had more than the Hokage but just a little more, his control was around chunin standards so he still had trouble with the more precise jutsus' and genjutsu was now impossible entirely for him, instead he could use demonic illusions which were more powerful but far more taxing, he could only cast his strong one once before it drained him of his chakra.

Naruto sighed again and went into the shower to get cleaned up. As he got in, both Kanari and Tenshi just entered the house and headed for the table to sit down till Naruto was done. When they were both sitting down Tenshi asked, "So Kanari-chan, when are you going to tell Naruto-kun about his parents?"

"Tomorrow night once he passes the exam; that was our promise." Kanari said.

"How do you think he will take it?" Tenshi asked her.

"With what I'm doing I have no idea, I just hope he doesn't blame them for anything that happened." Kanari replied.

"I don't think he will, but he might be a bit upset with them for what his father had to do." Tenshi said a little sadly.

"What about you? Do you plan on doing anything for him?" Kanari asked curiously.

"Yep, I'm giving him the summoning contract, but I'm doing that tonight so he can get it all set up." Tenshi said with a smile.

Kanari smiled with her and said, "I'm sure he'll love that, it's also rather fitting for him."

"What's rather fitting for me?" Naruto asked. He had walked down the stairs and heard the last part of what they were saying.

Both girls jumped slightly at the sound of his voice; that was one thing they really hated about the changes he went through as a hanyou now, he had unparalleled stealth for anyone his age, he could give some Anbu a run for their money in it. Tenshi stood up and walked towards Naruto and said, "I have a gift for you if you will Naruto-kun."

Naruto was immediately all ears and was practically bouncing as he asked, "What is it."

Tenshi held out her hand and concentrated, and after a few moments a long scroll appeared in her hand and she said, "This is my gift to you, it is the fox summoning contract, you will be the first one to sign it as to the fact no one has ever proven their worth and you have many times over."

Naruto's eyes bulged and he took the offered scroll with a shaky hand. He then asked, "What do I do now?"

"Sign your name in blood and then mark each of your fingers in blood and leave a print of each finger in the space below your name." Tenshi told him.

Naruto did as instructed and then asked, "What now?"

"Let's go outside for this part, you will use the hand signs dog, monkey, boar, and ram in that order and then slap your hand on the ground while pumping your chakra into the summoning, the more you use the bigger the summon for now stick to a smaller summon." Tenshi explained for him.

Naruto nodded eagerly and they went outback for Naruto to try out the summoning. Once they were in the middle of their back yard Naruto did the necessary hand signs and called out, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."

There was a big puff of smoke and when it cleared they saw a girl who looked to be around 25 with five fox tails standing there. Tenshi blinked several times before saying, "Himori-chan?"

Said girl looked over and saw Tenshi and gasped before tackling her and yelled, "KYUU-CHAN!"

Tenshi laughed and hugged her tightly and said, "It's so good to see you again Himori-chan."

Himori smiled brightly as she broke the hug and pulled them both up saying, "It's great to see you too, but how did I get here? Did you summon me and where have you been?"

Tenshi laughed before saying, "You were summoned here but not by me, you were summoned by Naruto-kun who is standing behind you."

Himori blinked and looked behind her and saw Naruto standing there. She walked up to him and sniffed him and said, "You smell like us, why is that?"

Tenshi walked over to her and said, "That's a long story for another time, but Naruto-kun here is our first summoner so please be nice to him."

Himori nodded slightly before saying, "It's an honor to meet you Naruto-Sama."

Naruto blinked before saying, "Just Naruto please, I don't really like formalities."

Himori nodded before turning back to Tenshi and asked, "So where have you been, you didn't answer me."

"Let's go inside for this, it's going to take a while to explain it all." Tenshi said as she motioned towards the house.

Once they were inside and seated at the table Tenshi started explaining everything that happened to her and how she ended up sealed inside Naruto. She then explained how she had gotten out and why she was still here and not back at their homeland. When she finished speaking it had been about an hour and she said, "That's just about everything that happened."

Himori nodded and stood up before bowing before Kanari and said, "It's an honor to meet you as well Kami-Sama."

Kanari rolled her eyes again at having to go through this again and she said, "Just Kanari is fine, I haven't been called Kami-Sama in seven years and I don't want it starting up again while I'm here."

Himori nodded and said, "It is still an honor to meet you."

At this moment Kakashi walked into the house from just getting back from his mission and saw Himori sitting there with Naruto and the others and he blushed at how beautiful he thought she was. He walked over to them and asked, "Who is our guest?"

Himori looked at Kakashi and said, "I am Himori, one of the fox summons that Naruto can summon."

Kakashi looked slightly crestfallen at hearing she was a summon and asked, "Wait when did you learn how to summon Naruto?"

"Just today not long ago, she was the first one I summoned and knew Tenshi-chan somehow. How did you two know each other?" Naruto replied.

"We were very close friends and we considered ourselves as sisters from how strong our friendship was." Tenshi told them.

"Sounds like you two were very close then." Kakashi said.

"We did just about everything together." Tenshi said and then turned to Naruto before continuing, "Naruto-kun, we probably should get to bed, we have the graduation exam tomorrow after all."

Naruto nodded before saying, "Alright, Himori, if you could tell more of your kind about me so we don't have to do this every time, I'd be very thankful."

Himori bowed and said, "Of course I can Naruto, I'll see you all another time." And with that she dispelled herself.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said, "Well good night aniki, we'll see you tomorrow."

Kakashi eye smiled and patted him on the shoulder as he and the two girls went to their respective rooms for a good night's rest.

Next morning at the academy:

Naruto, Tenshi, and Kanari all just arrived inside their classroom and took their seats next to Shino and their other friends Shikamaru and Choji. They all had become fast friends and even got Shino too speak more than one liners even if he didn't speak a whole lot more and was still very formal. After greeting all their friends they waited for Iruka to start the class and a few minutes later the bell signaled for the day to begin. Iruka stepped forward and started calling out to see who was there.

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here." Shino replied stoically.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Here." Choji replied as he munched away on his chips.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here." Came the shrill tone from the diehard Sasuke fan girl.

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"Here Iruka-sensei." Hinata stuttered out.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here." Kiba said with Akamaru barking along with him.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Here." Shikamaru practically snored out.

"Kanari?"

"Here." Kanari replied.

"Tenshi?"

"Here." Tenshi replied with her own foxy grin causing Iruka to shudder slightly; he got that enough when she and Naruto were planning pranks.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn." Came the brooding tone. Sasuke had never been the same after his clan was massacred by his older brother.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Here, believe it!" Naruto shouted out while thinking, 'Thank god I can stop this fucking act after today. I also can burn this orange monstrosity.' After he got back to the academy Naruto started faking his skill so he would be underestimated by all the others and had started wearing that dreadful orange jumpsuit.

"Ino Yamanka?"

"Here." The other diehard Sasuke fan girl yelled out.

When he finished with the rest of the class (cannon fodder with names not needed) he said, "Well class, today is the day of the graduation exam, the exam will be broken into three parts; a practical test, a written test, then Ninjustu and genjutsu together." He then turned to his assistant and asked, "Mizuki, could you pass out the written exam please?"

Mizuki nodded and started to pass out the test and was careful to give Naruto his test last. When Naruto saw his test he face faulted as he saw the genjutsu over it that had jumbled up his questions and entirely replaced others. 'So Mizuki is definitely trying to get me to fail the test, but why?'

Naruto dispelled the genjutsu which was about all he could do with regular ones and started working on his test. 45 minutes later Iruka called out, "Pencils down, times up now."

Iruka and Mizuki went around collecting all the tests and as Mizuki picked up Naruto's paper he could help but clench his fist in anger and thought, 'Damn demon brat saw through the genjutsu somehow.'

Once all the papers had been collected Iruka called out, "Alright everyone, please follow us out onto the field for the practical exam. The students followed the teachers out onto the field and lined up in the usual area. When they were all there, Iruka called out, "Alright when I call your name I want you to come up and throw ten kunai and ten shruiken at the target 30 meters away and then another ten of each at the target 50 meters away. Shino Aburame, please come forward."

Naruto watched as his friend scored on average 90 on each target with each ring on the target being worth different scores. He started to doze a bit as he waited for his name to be called. About 40 minutes later he heard Sasuke get called up and sat up to see what he could do. Sasuke took the weapons and threw them with 9/10 being bulls-eye on the first target and 7/10 being bulls-eye on the second target. Sasuke walked back to his spot and as he went past Naruto he muttered, "Beat that dobe."

When Iruka called out his name Naruto turned to Kanari and asked, "Can I please stop having to mask my skill now, I'm sick of all the shit I receive from this class and I want to prove them wrong now."

Kanari sighed and said, "Fine, just don't overdo it."

Naruto smirked and said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Naruto then walked up to where the weapons were and took the weapons that were left for him and he frowned when he saw their condition; they were chipped and very blunt. He sighed as he took all ten kunai and charged them with his chakra so they could pierce the target. He took aim and threw them all at once and watched in satisfaction as each kunai hit a bulls-eye. He then repeated the process with the shruiken and then again for the further back target. He walked back to his spot with his friends leaving a bug eyed Iruka behind. Sasuke was seething at what Naruto had done.

'It's just like the first time we did this, only this time he didn't blow the target up.' Iruka thought to himself and called out for the rest of the class to finish.

When everyone finished Iruka called out, "Alright everyone to the sparring mats so we can grade you on taijutsu."

When they were all at the sparring mats Iruka said, "Alright everyone this will be boys vs. boys and girls vs. girls. When I call your name you will step up into the ring and fight using taijutsu only. Now will Shino and Choji please come forward?"

Shino and Choji came forward and prepared to fight and once Iruka called out for them to begin, Choji charged forward and threw a punch at Shino who blocked by crossing his arms and grimaced from how strong the attack was and sent out a kick into Choji's gut causing him to stumble back slightly. Shino took this chance and grabbed Choji by the arm and pulled his arm behind his back while twisting it painfully and said, "Surrender Choji-san."

Choji grimaced and said, "I will not surrender."

Choji then head butted backwards and hit Shino in the nose causing him to let go and fall backwards. As he was falling Shino quickly stuck his arm out and did a one armed handstand to get balance back before spinning and hit Choji in the face with a kick causing him to fall down. Shino then stood back up and waited for Choji to do the same. When Choji got up he charged at Shino again and grabbed him by both arms before Shino could do anything and pushed him towards the edge of the ring and just before Shino stumbled out he had grabbed Choji by the arm and pulled him with him and they both fell out of the ring at the same time.

Iruka quickly called out, "It's a tie. That was a very impressive match you two, now go sit down and rest up."

As the two went to sit down after congratulating each other and Iruka called out, "Alright next can Kiba and Shikamaru come forward please?"

Kiba and Shikamaru probably had the fastest match out of them all as to the fact Shikamaru just walked out of the ring while saying, "It's to troublesome to do this."

Iruka shook his head and called out, "Sasuke and Naruto please come forward."

The two teenagers came into the ring glaring at each other. Each got into their own fighting stance, Naruto in the one he was taught from Kanari and Sasuke in his tradition family fighting style. As soon as Iruka told them to begin Sasuke charged for Naruto and sent a round house kick for his chest which Naruto blocked to everyone's great surprise. Naruto grabbed on to the leg that Sasuke kicked with and pulled him off balance and when he had Sasuke off balance he threw out his own kick into Sasuke's chest knocking him down much to the dismay of Sasuke's fan girls. Sakura screeched out, "Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka cheated, there's no way he could do that to Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto did no such thing Sakura so stop saying he cheated." Iruka said sternly and effectively got Sakura to quiet down.

Sasuke then stood up and glared at Naruto and said, "Lucky shot dobe, it won't happen again."

Naruto sighed as he remembered how good of friends he and Sasuke were before the massacre happened. He was so lost in thought that he barely managed to dodge a punch from Sasuke and then retaliated by sending his fist into Sasuke's chest and knocked him to the ground once again. Sasuke was seething from ground and thought, 'How is this dobe beating me? I am an elite, an Uchiha; I should be the one winning.'

Sasuke then spun on the ground and kicked Naruto's legs out from under him and jumped back up as Naruto hit the ground. He charged for Naruto who was trying to get back up but as he got close Naruto kicked out with his leg and hit Sasuke in the knee causing his leg to buckle and he stumbled which gave Naruto time to get up. When he was fully upright he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and kicked him in the chest hard succeeding in knocking him out of the ring. When Sasuke hit the ground outside the ring and his fan girls cried out things like Naruto had cheated and that Sasuke never fell out of the ring. Iruka just sighed before he yelled, "QUIET DOWN! Now Naruto won fair and square. Now will the girls please get ready for their matches and will Sakura and Hinata step forward."

The two girls entered the ring as Naruto and Sasuke left and prepared to fight. Sakura declared, "I will win this fight and then Sasuke-kun will love me forever!"

When Iruka let them begin Sakura ran for Hinata and tried to punch her but Hinata blocked her punch and then sent a Juken strike into Sakura's chest and knocked her out cold. This was the seconds fastest match which caused Iruka to sigh as he thought, 'Sakura is all book smarts still.'

Hinata returned to her spot as Mizuki carried Sakura to the hospital wing. Iruka then called out, "Kanari and Tenshi please come forward."

As the two girls started to go to the ring, Naruto stopped them and said, "Don't destroy the mat this time."

Both girls grinned and Tenshi said, "No promises."

When the two of them got to the ring Iruka took a few steps back so he doesn't get caught in the cross fire again and told them to begin. The two girls clashed immediately and tried to overpower each other. Kanari pushed as hard as she could against Tenshi but she held firm against her. Tenshi then swept her leg out and tripped Kanari and she landed on top of her and wrapped her arm around her neck and her other arm around her arms. She also locked her legs around Kanari's and she said, "Forfeit, you haven't ever been able to beat me once I got you like this."

Kanari sighed and knew she was right, Tenshi was always a little stronger physically then her since they came to stay with Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, I forfeit."

"Winner is Tenshi." Iruka called out and Tenshi released Kanari.

The two girls walked back to Naruto and Naruto said, "Well that was rather fast but that's how all you're fights are somehow, at least you saved the mat this time."

Kanari and Tenshi both smiled at Naruto and Tenshi said, "Only because you asked us not to Naruto-kun."

They sat down next to Naruto as Iruka called out for Ino and some cannon fodder to fight which was a pretty boring fight in Naruto's opinion. When everyone else finished their fights Iruka called for them to enter the classroom again for the final portion of the exam. When they all took their seats in the class room Naruto started to meditate until his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He heard Iruka shout from the office and when he looked up he saw only he and Ino were left in the room.

'Wow, time flies when you meditate.' Naruto thought as he went down into the office where he would be tested.

When he entered the office he saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk and he stood in front of them and waited for instructions. Iruka then said, "Alright Naruto, first I want you to use a genjutsu and we'll grade you on how powerful it is and then you will dispel one that we put on you."

'Crap, I can't use one of my demonic illusions for this.' Naruto thought so he said, "Iruka-sensei, I can't do genjutsu since I have very high chakra reserves, but I can dispel them." Not the total truth but not a lie either.

"Fine then dispel this genjutsu." Iruka said and he flashed through some hand signs and Naruto's world began to flip around so everything looked reverse now. Naruto formed the ram sign and said, "Kai!" and dispelled the genjutsu placed on him.

Iruka looked impressed at how fast he dispelled it and Mizuki was seething as he thought, 'Damn it I need the demon brat to fail.'

"Alright now for the ninjutsu, please Kawarimi with the log in the corner."

Naruto nodded and quickly switched places with the log before switching back and asked, "What's next?"

"Now will you please use the Henge technique, anything will do." Iruka told him.

Naruto thought for a moment before he henged and when the smoke cleared Iruka and Mizuki both gasped; standing in front of them was Naruto henged into the Yondime and it was down to the last detail. Iruka quickly asked, "Naruto what made you choose the Yondime and how did you get the look down so well?"

Naruto dispelled the henge and said, "I choose the Yondime because I've always looked up to him and I want to surpass his accomplishments and be the best Hokage for this village. As to how I got it so well, I spend a lot of time in the Hokage's office when I'm not busy and there's a portrait of him in it."

"It was very impressive Naruto, now will you please you the bunshin no jutsu?" Iruka told him.

"Iruka-sensei, I cannot do a normal bunshin for the same reason as to why I cannot do genjutsu, am I allowed to use a different kind?"

"That's fine Naruto." Iruka replied just before Mizuki was about to shout "You fail!"

Naruto smirked and made a cross shape with two fingers out and yelled, "**Kage no Bunshin**!" and five other Naruto's popped into existence causing Iruka's eyes to bulge again and caused Mizuki to seethe in anger more.

"Where did you learn that technique Naruto, it's a kinjutsu?" Iruka asked quite shocked.

"Oji-san taught it too me since I couldn't get the normal one right." Naruto lied; he didn't want to say that Kanari taught it to him.

"Very well Naruto, and congratulations, you graduate!" Iruka exclaimed happily, he was very happy for Naruto since he saw him as a younger brother; he just tried not to show it at school so no one would think he was playing favorites.

'God damnit, now I have to get the scroll myself.' Mizuki thought to himself.

Naruto walked up to the remaining Hitai-ate's and grabbed one that had a black cloth so it would match his clothing back home. He then bowed to his sensei's and left the classroom to meet up with his friends. Once he got outside and over to his friends he was pulled aside by Kanari who whispered, "Go back home, I'll meet you there in a few minutes, it's time I upheld my promise to you."

Naruto went wide eyed and nodded before waving good bye to his friends saying he had something to do and sped off home. Kanari walked back to their little group and said, "I must go now as well, Naruto-kun and I have something important to do."

She then left to go back home and Tenshi thought, 'I should head back so I can give him his other gift to.'

Blushing slightly she excused herself from their friends before heading home.

At their house Naruto was waiting impatiently for Kanari to get there. A few minutes later Kanari showed up and Naruto jumped over to her and asked, "Who were they?"

Kanari sighed and said, "Step outback Naruto-kun."

Naruto immedietly went outback and Kanari followed right after him. When she got outside she made some hand signs and a barrier arose around their house and yard; she then said, "Only Tenshi-chan, Kakashi, and Sarutobi can enter the house now while this barrier is up, anyone else who tries will be knocked out. Also no one can hear us speak."

"Who were they then?" Naruto asked desperately. It's been eating away at him for a long while about who his parents were.

"I'm not going to tell you Naruto-kun, I am going to show you." Kanari said while stepping back.

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light which caused Naruto to cover his eyes from the sheer brightness. When he uncovered his eyes he gasped in shock; there standing in front of him was Minato Namikaze and a woman who had long red hair. Kanari walked over to him and said, "I arranged this to be possible years ago so that you could spend a little time with your parents and so they could see how you grew up into a fine young man. The man is your father I'm sure you have guessed and if you don't know he is Minato Namikaze and his wife; your mother is Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto slumped to the ground and said weakly, "Ka-san? Tou-san?"

Minato and Kushina smiled happily and Kushina walked over to Naruto and wrapped him in a tight hug as she said, "Hello my Sochi."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he grasped her and held on tightly as he cried and cried. He couldn't believe he was being held by his mother. They stayed in the embrace for a good 20 minutes before Naruto finally stopped crying enough to stand up. He broke off from the hug and walked over to Minato who smiled and said, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at the man and then planted his fist into his gut as hard as he could. Minato gasped in pain as Kanari and Kushina stared in shock. Minato coughed before he said, "Just one hit? I expected you to hit me far more than that."

"WHY? WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI INTO YOUR OWN CHILD?" Naruto screamed at him with tears falling down his face again.

"Because I knew you could handle it and how could I ask someone else to use their own child Naruto-kun?" Minato said sadly.

"Do you know what I had to go through because of you?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Minato and Kushina both nodded solemnly; Kanari told them everything that happened to Naruto including the transformation. Kushina spoke up then and said, "We were told everything by Kanari-chan Naruto-kun. I don't know how we can ever make it up to you."

Naruto looked over to them before laughing lightly and said, "It's okay Ka-san, while I may be upset that you had to do it to me, I forgive you."

Kushina gasped and Minato's eyes widened and he asked, "How can you forgive us? How can you forgive me?"

"If you hadn't sealed Tenshi-chan into me, I would have never met the two most precious people to me." Naruto said while smiling warmly.

Before Minato or Kushina could say anything they heard a crash from the house and saw Kakashi standing there with a glass shattered on the ground staring at them wide eyed. Kakashi was shaking and asked, "Sensei? Kushina-chan?"

Kushina smiled brightly and ran over to Kakashi and pulled him into a tight hug saying, "Kashi-kun!"

Kakashi didn't know what to do, there in front of him was his sensei who had been dead for 14 years and Kushina was hugging him. He hugged Kushina back shakily and asked, "How?"

Minato walked over and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and said, "It was part of the promise Kanari-chan made to Naruto all those years ago, she let us come visit him for the day."

A sob wracked Kakashi as he pulled Minato into the hug and hugged them tighter. Naruto and Kanari smiled at the sight before them and they heard Minato say, "Kakashi it wasn't your fault, we never thought you failed us when Obito and Rin died."

Kakashi could only hug them tighter. Tenshi had been inside watching them and also smiled at what she saw and thought, 'I'll leave them be for now.'

A few minutes later the three of them broke the hug and Minato turned to Naruto and said, "I have to say Naruto, you turned into a fine young man."

Naruto grinned and said, "It's thanks to aniki, Kanari-chan, and Tenshi-chan. They were the ones that turned my life around." When finished speaking he was smiling warmly at Kanari.

Kushina and Minato smiled and Kushina said, "Well Naruto-kun, remember to protect them with your all, if you can stop it, never let them fall to harm if they are that precious to you."

Naruto smiled as he said, "I will always protect them!"

His parents smiled at how caring he was for them when they started flickering lightly and Minato said, "Looks like our time is up."

Kushina smiled sadly and said, "We have to go now sochi, remember that we will always love you."

Minato put his arm on top of Naruto's head and rubbed it affectionately as he said, "Make sure you become greater then I was Naruto-kun, and get that old monkey to give you all the things we left for you and our clan home instead of living in our summer home."

Naruto's eyes widen at hearing that; all this time he had been living in his parent's summer home and didn't even know it. He hugged his parents again and said, "I'll do that Tou-san." He teared up a little bit before continuing, "I love you Tou-san, Ka-san."

Kushina and Minato hugged him back and Kushina said, "Take care of him Kashi-kun." And with that they both faded away leaving Naruto standing there alone.

Kakashi bowed his head and said to himself, "Hai Kushina-chan, sensei. I will not let you down."

Kakashi then turned to Naruto and said, "I'm going back inside, don't stay out here too long."

When Kakashi turned and went back into the house Naruto turned to Kanari and said, "I have a gift for you to Kanari-chan."

"Oh what is it Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously.

Instead of answering verbally Naruto walked over to her and when he was in front of her, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Kanari's eyes widened in surprise as she felt him kiss her but soon closed them and fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened while he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. They kissed like that for a few more minutes before Naruto broke off and said while holding her to him, "For the last few years I've come to realize that I fell in love with you Kanari-chan, I just couldn't bring myself to say it for the longest time."

Kanari smiled and tightened her grip on Naruto and she said, "I love you Naru-kun."

Naruto blinked back a few tears and said, "I love you too Kana-chan." Before kissing her again.

As they kissed again Tenshi was about to walk outside holding a tray of food on it and when she did she saw Naruto and Kanari kissing. She felt her heart stop and she dropped the tray she was holding before running back inside and heading out the front door with tears coming down her face. When Naruto and Kanari heard the crash from the tray hitting the ground they jumped apart and saw Tenshi running back into the house before she went back out the front door. Kanari looked down sadly, she had suspicions that Tenshi loved Naruto and this pretty much confirmed it for her. She turned to Naruto who was looking at a note on the ground that was mixed in all the food and it said "I love you Naruto" on it.

Kanari put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "We should go find her."

Naruto nodded softly and the two of them started looking around the village for Tenshi. After searching for a half hour Kanari stopped and said to Naruto, "We should split up and look for her."

Naruto nodded and ran off in another direction in hopes of finding her somewhere, he had to apologize for what she saw but he couldn't deny his feelings. Naruto ran around the leaf village for about another hour and a half before he stopped by the Hokage tower and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes of recovering he looked to the top of the tower and thought, 'Maybe I can ask Oji-san what I should do. I don't want her to be sad but I love Kanari-chan.'

So with that thought Naruto went into the tower and knocked on the Hokage's office door. After hearing "Enter" Naruto went inside and saw Sarutobi doing some paperwork. When the Hokage looked up and saw Naruto there he blinked in surprise and asked, "What are you doing here at this hour Naruto-kun?"

"I need help Oji-san." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked slightly concerned at how sad Naruto looked.

So for the next 20 minutes, Naruto explained what happened between him and Kanari and how Tenshi reacted. When he finished explaining he said, "I don't know what to do Oji-san, I don't want Tenshi-chan to be hurt but I love Kanari-chan."

Sarutobi thought for a few minutes before he said, "Tell me Naruto-kun, do you love Tenshi at all?"

Naruto thought for a bit before saying, "In all truths, I love her like I love Kanari-chan, I just realized I loved Kanari-chan first and just now realized that I love Tenshi-chan as well. What am I supposed to do?" He cried out the last part with a few tears going down his face.

"I have a solution, but you may not like it Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said quietly.

"What is it Oji-san?" Naruto asked desperately.

"We could enact the CRA on you." Sarutobi told Naruto.

"What's the CRA?" Naruto asked confused.

"CRA stands for Clan Restoration Act, now normally this is used for people who are the last of a blood line and we do it to rebuild the clan but what it is, is that it states the clan member put under it is to practice polygamy. In other words you take on multiple wives, however if we do this, there is a minimum of how many wives you can take."

Naruto pondered this for a bit before asking, "How would this work though? I don't have a bloodline."

"That's where my other idea comes into play, when I bring the subject up with the council, we tell them of your heritage if you want and we use your demonic features as an effect of a bloodline." The Hokage explained for him.

Naruto thought for a little bit longer before saying, "I'll do it, I want Kanari-chan and Tenshi-chan to be happy, but I won't take anyone on as an arranged marriage I want to choose who my wives will be since I will go through with this. Now what is the minimum?"

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and said, "The minimum is five wives."

Naruto twitched lightly at hearing five wives but he said, "So be it, I'll do it to make Kanari-chan and Tenshi-chan happy but I won't choose anyone else but those who actually love me."

"Of course Naruto-kun, now let's see if I can find Tenshi for you." The Hokage said as he pulled out a crystal ball.

After searching with the crystal ball for a few minutes Sarutobi found Tenshi sitting next to Kanari on top of the Hokage monument and he quickly told Naruto where to go. Naruto dashed out of the office and to the monument. When he got there he could smell a lot of salt in the air and grimaced as he thought, 'She must have cried heavily.'

He saw Kanari and Tenshi sitting on top of his father's stone head and he quickly approached them. When they saw him arrive Kanari stood up and pulled Tenshi up with her. Naruto pulled Kanari to the side and quickly explained what he was told by the Hokage and what he could do for them now. Kanari smiled at how Naruto chose to do this to make them happy and said, "Go to her then."

Naruto walked over to Tenshi and pulled her into a hug. Tenshi grasped on to him and buried her head into his chest and Naruto said the three words she so desperately wanted to say to him earlier, "I love you."

Tenshi froze when she heard that and slowly looked up at him and Naruto kissed her lightly. Tenshi fell into the kiss immediately and deepened it as fast as she could. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto pulled away and said, "Shi-chan, I love you just like I love Kana-chan; when we were looking for you separately I had gone to Oji-san for advice and he told me that I qualify for the CRA, the clan restoration act. I took it so you could be with me as well since I couldn't bear to see you sad."

Tenshi hugged him tighter and whispered, "Arigato Naruto-kun."

Kanari walked over to them and was pulled into the hug by Naruto to which she hugged back. They all stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto broke away from them and said, "Come on let's get back home, we still have team placements tomorrow after all."

**And there's chapter 6 done, I hope you all liked it and also I have a poll on my profile now about Sasuke for if he should go to Orochimaru or get sense beaten into him before he can go. Have a good one.**


	7. Truth's Revealed and Team Placements

**Hey all, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and for if anyone tried to vote on the poll and couldn't find it, that was my fault I didn't list it by mistake so sorry about that, it should show up now. If anyone has a request for the harem, just send a pm or a review on who you would like in it and I'll consider it, just no Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, or Tenten, I have nothing against them being with Naruto but they already have pairings predetermined. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

Naruto woke up early in the morning and felt pressure on his chest and when he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile. There laying on either side of him was Kanari and Tenshi; both girls had wanted to spend the night with him even though they didn't do anything, they just slept in each other's arms. As he remembered last night he couldn't help but smile even more, he had truly felt happy after he confessed his love for Kanari and found out that Tenshi had also loved him. After watching them sleep for a little longer he gently shook them awake and smiled again at their reactions; Tenshi had yawned cutely showing off her fangs and rubbed her eyes while Kanari had blinked multiple times before muttering, "Sleepy, good night, and dropped her head back down.

As Naruto and Tenshi sat up; Naruto tried to wake Kanari up again but she responded by pushing him down again while mumbling, "You move too much for a pillow, hold still."

When she forced Naruto back down, she snuggled up into his side once again before snoring softly in her sleep. Naruto sighed and said to Tenshi, "You might as well get comfy again; it looks like she'll be out for a while. Besides we still have plenty of time before the academy for team placements."

Tenshi didn't need any further convincing and snuggled back into her previous spot and sighed contentedly causing Naruto to chuckle lightly. Naruto looked down at Tenshi and started to rub her ears that were out whenever she slept where there was privacy which caused her to purr lightly and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, when did you realize you had loved me?"

Tenshi snuggled her head into his hand further before responding, "I honestly don't know. I just felt closer to you as time went by, as I saw the way you acted over time with how you never gave up in your training or your devotion to friends and family, I just fell for you naturally. Besides all of that, you were the first human to accept me for who I am so it just further helped me fall for you."

Naruto smiled as he listened to her while rubbing her ears and said, "I could say the same really, before I met you I had only known of three people who accepted me for who I was and not a vicious demon like they thought you were. When Oji-san asked me how I fell about you I had realized that I loved you the exact same way I loved Kanari-chan but I had just realized it for her first. I am sorry for the way I had hurt you even if it was brief."

Tenshi pulled away from Naruto while glaring at him in a playful way saying, "You have nothing to be sorry, you're just dense."

When she finished speaking she leaned down and kissed him full on the lips to which he happily responded to with his own kiss. When they broke apart Naruto whispered, "I love you my Kitsune-hime."

Tenshi smiled and said, "I love you too my foxy hanyou."

Naruto then saw the time and saw that an hour had already gone by so he said, "We should wake Kanari up now, we have a little over an hour to be at the academy and I would like breakfast."

Tenshi nodded and got off the bed and stretched while Naruto attempted to shake Kanari awake. After all the shaking Naruto did to Kanari she just slept firmly causing Naruto to sigh in slight annoyance. 'Okay so shaking doesn't work apparently, so how about this?' Naruto thought to himself.

He leaned down and kissed her and after a few moments she started kissing back and wrapped her arms around him. When Naruto pulled back Kanari opened her eyes and said, "Now that's a wakeup call I can get used to."

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course, now get out of bed, we have just about an hour to get ready for team placements."

Kanari nodded and got out of bed heading for the shower by her bedroom while Tenshi used the other and Naruto used the downstairs one. Once they were all cleaned and dressed with Naruto out of his hideous jumpsuit and now in his new outfit; he decided on a change from the outfit he chose as a kid and while it was similar it was still different. He now wore a pair of Anbu styled cargo pants with extra pockets that had red stripes going down each leg, a tight fitting mesh armor shirt that was steel colored which was worn under a somewhat loose fitting black shirt which was mildly weighted. He also now wore combat sandals over boots for extra stealth and to top it all off, his new trench coat hung heavily on him and it was colored midnight black with a white stripe going down the middle with two smaller ones going down each arm. His trench coat still had a spot that held his sword to his back.

Speaking of said sword, Naruto was currently debating on bringing it with him or not, only a few people had seen it so far and he didn't really know if he wanted others to see him with it yet. 'Ah to hell with it, they won't know how good I am with it.'

So with that thought in mind he hefted the sword up and attached it to his back. The sword was about four feet long for the blade alone with a foot long hilt. The hilt was a deep black color with a spike at the end of it and the guard was four crossed bones with the top two able to be pulled out and used as daggers. The blade itself was also black in color with a iridescent red along each side of the blade. (**Fun fact: This sword is based off of my uncles own personal sword he has and the thing is fucking heavy.**)

He went back downstairs and saw that Kakashi was sitting at the table drinking tea with Kanari and Tenshi munching on toast and eggs. When he sat down, Kakashi slid a plate over to him with his own cup of tea and said, "Naruto, I'm giving you a fair warning about team placements today…you're really going to fucking hate it and that's all I'm saying."

Naruto blinked at how blunt Kakashi was about it and said, "The only way I would hate it aniki is if I was stuck with Ino and Sakura with a crazy bitch sensei."

Kakashi let out a heartfelt laugh knowing who he meant as a crazy bitch sensei and said, "You'll just have to wait and see then otouto."

After a moment Kakashi looked over how Naruto was dressed and said, "So you're finally giving up your mask of incompetence now?"

"Yep, I am going to completely blown everyone's minds now." Naruto said smugly.

Kakashi chuckled a bit more and they ate in silence before they all had to leave. When they all finished eating and were outside the house Kakashi turned to them and said, "Behave your selves today and don't scare anyone too much."

After a chorus of Hai's Kakashi shunshined away while thinking, 'It's sad that I have to discipline the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Kami-Sama.'

Not long after the group arrived at the academy and Naruto said, "Well let's get this over with and if we end up on different teams, just know that I will beat the shit out of Oji-san."

The other two giggled at his antics and they all went inside for team placements.

One Hour Earlier at the Council Room:

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he made his way towards the council chamber; he had called an early meeting to discuss Naruto and the CRA along with his heritage. As he walked to the meeting he thought, 'I know that I should wait before we announce his heritage but I know he can defend himself from Iwa or Kumo assassins and even then, he'll have support from Kanari-chan and Tenshi-chan.'

He once again checked his pockets as he arrived outside the council chambers to make sure he still had the proof of Naruto's heritage. Once he confirmed he had everything he pushed the door open and entered the council chambers which was quite loud at the moment from most being impatient. When he entered the room had quieted down immensely and when he got to his seat, one of his advisors, Koharu Utatane spoke out, "What is the meaning of this meeting Hiruzen? First you call us very early in the morning and then show up ten minutes late. Explain this!"

Sarutobi glared at Koharu with a lot of killing intent back him up and said, "Koharu, please answer me this, who is the Hokage?" 'I didn't want to deal with things like this after Mizuki last night.' He thought to himself after his question.

"You are." Was the short reply.

"So if I am the Hokage, why are you demanding things of me?" Sarutobi questioned calmly but everyone could feel the killing intent coming off him that dared her to challenge him.

Koharu had the decency to look humbled and said, "Apologies Hokage-Sama."

"Now then, I have called this meeting to discuss one Naruto Uzumaki and two member's currently living with him.

Hearing this, Danzo who was an old war hawk perked up slightly and asked, "Have you finally come to give the Jinchuriki to me so he can be trained properly?"

"No Danzo, this involves something else entirely, this is about Naruto-kun's heritage and bloodline." Sarutobi replied with a smirk.

Hearing this, the Shinobi side of the council all looked at him in complete surprise including the ever stoic Shibi Aburame while the civilian side and elders were crying out in outrage. One of the civilian council members, an overly large merchant yelled out, "The demon is an orphan, he can't have a bloodline!"

Sarutobi sighed and said, "I'll let that slip up of my law go this one time, next time I will enforce it personally. Now Hideki-san, even if Naruto-kun is an orphan, don't all forms of mammals in general come from somewhere?"

Hideki looked down and said, "Of course Hokage-Sama, but still how can he have a bloodline?"

"I was getting to that, but first I will ask, has anyone figured out whom Naruto's parents were by chance?" Sarutobi asked.

Shikaku Nara who was the Jounin Commander and head of the Nara clan spoke up saying, "It was _him_ wasn't it Hokage-Sama?" He had held up four fingers when he said him.

Most of the council looked at him confused and someone asked, "What do you mean by that Shikaku-san?"

"I'm disappointed in you all if you can' figure it out. I mean how many other blonde males with blue eyes are there in our village? I mean he isn't related to Inochi-san for sure." Shikaku said lazily.

Another merchant on the civilian side gasped and said, "How dare you even compare that demon to our beloved Yondaime Hokage!"

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples and said, "Shikaku is right, Naruto Uzumaki's real name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He is the son of Minato-kun and Kushina-chan. Also I'm letting that slip up slide this time as well, but no more after this."

This time Homura spoke out, "This cannot be true Hokage-Sama!"

"Exactly how can it not be true Homura-san?" Sarutobi asked with a glare.

"If it were true then that means that we…" Homura trailed off.

"It would mean that for the last 14 years you have spat on the Yondiame's grave while attacking Naruto-kun both physically and verbally repeatedly." Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan finished for him.

Another civilian council member yelled out, "Besides the Yondaime never married."

"Oh I assure you that they were married Haruno-san considering I was the one who wed them." Sarutobi said slightly annoyed.

Danzo then spoke up saying, "I trust you have proof of these ridiculous claims Hokage-Sama."

Sarutobi nodded and pulled out three envelopes from his robes and said, "I have here Minato-kun's marriage certificate saying that he was married to Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun's birth certificate, and also his will."

When he finished speaking he passed the first two items around for everyone to look them over. When they finally made it back to Sarutobi he asked, "Does anyone doubt me now?"

All of the shinobi side shook their heads even though they didn't need much convincing while the civilian side shook their heads begrudgingly. Sarutobi placed the three items back into his robe and said, "The will of Minato-kun will only be seen by Naruto-kun and any he lets see other than me and now about his bloodline."

He paused to make sure he had their attention and said, "Naruto-kun's bloodline is a result of having the Kyuubi being sealed into his family for so long." 'Not exactly a lie but it works.' He thought to himself before continuing, "He is given a fox like appearance when he uses it and it increases his strength, speed, and stamina by a considerable amount making him a powerhouse on the battle field for anyone of his level." 'Again not a total lie but they don't need to know that.'

When Sarutobi finished speaking one of the civilians by the name of Miretsu said, "Then he should be put under the CRA so we can make sure the bloodline does not die out and that he marry suitable girls of our choosing."

"Denied, at least partly." Sarutobi said and took out another sheet of paper and said, "Naruto-kun is already under the CRA but one of the conditions is that he will not take any arranged marriages and only girls that truly love him for who he is."

When Sarutobi finished speaking there was an uproar from the civilian side with several members yelling, "You can't do that, we of the council never confirmed any of this!"

Sarutobi lost his patience partly and flooded the room with his killing intent and shouted, "SILENCE!"

When no one spoke he cut of his killing intent allowing most of the council to breathe again and said, "Last time I checked this was a dictatorship and not a democracy meaning what I say goes and not the other way around! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Everyone in the council was frozen in shock, while the civilians were more of scared then shocked; the shinobi side was shocked because the Hokage was living up to his name now. Before them was no longer an old man with no backbone but the Sandiame Hokage, the Kami no Shinobi. Sarutobi then sighed and said, "This meeting is over now, dismissed." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and the council slowly filed out shock still evident on their features.

Back with Naruto, Current Time:

When Naruto opened the door to his classroom and stepped inside, he couldn't help but crack up at everyone's reactions. Everyone in the room was staring at him with gobsmacked expressions with their jaws on the ground. After a few moments he said with a cheeky grin, "Damn, I know I'm attractive and all, but could you all stop staring at me like that? Especially you Sasuke, I don't swing that way."

That statement got an instant reaction from the fangirls who shouted in outrage things like, "You're nowhere near good looking as Sasuke-kun." And "How dare you say something like that to Sasuke-kun."

Most of the people though were cracking up at the jap at Sasuke, especially Kiba, who then said, "Hey Naruto, what's with the new clothing?"

Naruto looked to Kiba smiling slightly, he never had a problem with Kiba who was friendly enough to him, especially since according to Kakashi that the Inuzuka clan had tried adopting him numerous times before Kakashi had and said, "I'm not wearing new clothes, I always had these, just didn't wear them unless I was training."

Then Ino shouted out, "Like a baka like you could ever train properly."

Kanari and Tenshi both sighed and Naruto said, "That is what the effect of wearing a mask causes." He then went to sit down with Tenshi and Kanari who each wrapped around one of his arms affectionately.

Shino raised an eyebrow at the sign of affection and Kiba wolf whistled before yelling, "Nice catches Naruto!"

Naruto grinned before saying, "Eyes forward dogboy."

Kiba laughed more before facing forward again just as Iruka came in. When Iruka got settled he said, "Congratulations everyone on becoming Genin of Konohagakure."

As Iruka started explaining what being a genin meant, Naruto closed his eyes whispered to Kanari, "Wake me up when he announces teams."

A few minutes later Kanari started poking his nose to get his attention and when he opened his eyes Kanari whispered, "Team placements are starting."

Naruto nodded and sat up just as Iruka said, "Team One…Team Two…Team Three…Team Four…Team Five…Team….Six." Iruka paused a minute before looking at the scroll confused and said, "Well it looks like we have a special team this year, owing to the fact that we didn't have enough members to form another team it looks like team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, queue fangirl squeal, Tenshi, Kanari, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone's eyes widened and all turned to said members of team seven who were wide eyed in shock as Iruka said, "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto jumped up into the air yelling, "WHOOHOO WE'RE WITH ANIKI!" He paused before yelling, "I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! HE SAID I'D HATE TEAM PLACEMENTS!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto and Iruka coughed before saying, "Right then, Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year and Team Ten will be, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi"

Choji and Shikamaru smiled to each other while Ino banged her head on the desk muttering, "Great, I'm with food boy and the lazy bum."

"Your sensei's will be here shortly to pick you up. Once again, congratulations everyone on graduation." Iruka said before heading out the door.

About twenty minutes later a woman in a bandage like dress walked into the classroom followed by a tall man with a short beard who was smoking and the woman said, "I am Kurenai Yuhi; Team Eight please come with me."

"Team Ten; meet me at the local BBQ joint." Asuma said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Said teams left the room after their sensei's with Team Ten running for the BBQ place while Team Seven waited for Kakashi. After an hour of waiting Sakura yelled out, "Where is our sensei? He's over an hour late!"

Naruto spoke up saying, "Get used to it Sakura, aniki is always at least two hours late."

Sakura whirled on Naruto and even the brooding Sasuke looked over to him and Sakura demanded, "What do you mean Naruto-baka?"

"Exactly what I said Sakura, Kakashi is late to everything." Naruto said while sighing.

"Wait how do you know our sensei Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked/screeched.

"He's my adoptive older brother. Tenshi-chan, Kanari-chan, and I all with him." Naruto explained for her.

As an afterthought Naruto added, "I'm still going to beat the shit out of him when he walks through that door."

An hour later the door slid open and Kakashi walked in saying, "Yo, sorry I'm late. You see a black cat crossed by path so I had to take the long way around."

Before anyone could respond to that Naruto charged at Kakashi yelling, "ANIKI!"

Kakashi saw Naruto charging for him and said, "Fuck."

**And there's chapter seven done, review if you liked it and if anyone is wondering why I made team seven so large is because I didn't feel right to me messing with the original teams. Anyways, take care everyone.**


	8. The Test

**Hey all, here's chapter eight for you all. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 8**

After chasing Kakashi around the academy swinging his sword madly, Naruto finally stopped when they got back to the hallway where they started and he said, "Ugh, damn you aniki, let's just get this over with now. I'll beat the shit out of you when we get home."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said, "Well go get everyone then and meet me up on the roof." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto went back to the classroom and once he got back inside he said, "Alright everyone, aniki said to meet him on the roof, so let's get going."

Tenshi and Kanari got up and walked up to Naruto each holding onto one of his arms while Sasuke brooded as he got up and Sakura followed him like a lost puppy. A few minutes later they all exited the building onto the roof through a stairway and sat down in front of Kakashi who was reading his little orange book while leaning on a rail. When they all were settled down, Kakashi closed his book and said, "Alright everyone, this is standard procedure so let's introduce ourselves to each other so we can move on. You first pinky." He finished pointing at Sakura.

Sakura blushed as all eyes turned to her and she said, "Ano, why don't you go first sensei so we can see how it's done."

Kakashi sighed and said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are few, my hobbies I don't really feel like sharing, and for my dreams? Never really thought about. Now you go pinky."

Naruto, Kanari, and Tenshi all rolled their eyes at Kakashi and Sakura said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes our… (Blushing giggle) my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. As for my hobbies… (More blushing and giggling). My dream is to… (Fangirl squeal).

Kakashi rolled his eyes and thought, 'Great a fangirl.' He then pointed to Sasuke and said, "You next emo king."

Sasuke glared at him before saying, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My dream, no my ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a…certain someone."

'Just like I thought, he's driven to kill Itachi.' Kakashi thought to himself.

'Sasuke-kun's so cool.' Sakura thought while day dreaming about her and Sasuke.

Kakashi pointed to Tenshi and said, "You next."

Tenshi sat up a little straighter and said, "I'm Tenshi. My likes are Naruto-kun, Kanari-chan, reading, cooking, foxes, and being with friends and family. I dislike people who are full of themselves, perverts, and people who don't treat others with respect. My hobbies are training with Kanari-chan and Naruto-kun and relaxing with my friends. I'd rather not share my dream as it is a bit personal." She was blushing lightly at the end of it.

'Weird girl.' Sakura thought to herself.

'Hn.' Four guesses who.

'Probably something that deals with Naruto.' Kakashi thought with a quiet perverted giggle.

Kakashi turned to Kanari and motioned for her to go. Kanari took a deep breath and said, "My name is Kanari. My likes are Naruto-kun, Tenshi-chan, family and friends. I also like Tenshi-chan's cooking. My dislikes are people who cannot look past a grudge and those that can see good in someone who is not really evil. I also hate perverts. My hobbies are training with Tenshi-chan and Naruto-kun. I don't really know what my dream is."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Very well; otouto your next."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Tenshi-chan, Kanari-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kaka-nii, Oji-san, and being with those I care for. I also love ramen from Ichiraku's. I dislike people who mistreat anyone else for no apparent reason, perverts with no self-control, rapist, and anyone who abuses in any shape or form. My hobby is training with my friends and being with friends. My dream is to become the Hokage so I can protect everyone precious to me and the village."

Kakashi stood up when he finished and clapped his hands together and said, "Right then, you have the rest of today off. Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at seven for a survival test."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we've already done survival training in the academy." Sakura spoke out.

"Not this kind Sakura. Your opponent is going to be me. Now I recommend you don't eat breakfast, you'll probably just puke it up." Kakashi replied before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the edge of the roof with Sakura following him and asked him, "Hey Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat with me."

"No." Was all he said before jumping down off the roof.

Sakura pouted before she ran off hoping to catch him again. Naruto turned to the other two and asked, "Well what do you two want to do before we go back?"

"How about we go out for some food? We can even go to Ichiraku's." Kanari offered.

Naruto jumped up cheering before grabbing their hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared in front of Ichiraku's Ramen and they went inside. When they got in they were greeted by Teuchi who was standing behind the counter and Naruto said, "Hey Oji-san, can we get four miso ramen, two pork, and two chicken to start?"

"Already coming up Naruto, you guys always order that." Teuchi replied while pouring noodles.

Naruto and the others all sat down on the stools and Ayame came out from the back. When she saw them she rushed over to them and pulled them into a group hug saying, "About time you all came here together, I haven't seen you all together in a long time."

Naruto was blushing due to where his face was placed while Tenshi and Kanari were turning blue from the lack of air. When they were let go from Ayame Naruto said, "Geez Ayame-chan, that's some killer strength you got there in your hugs." Kanari and Tenshi nodded in agreement.

Ayame blushed and said, "Sorry, I just missed you all." She then noticed the headbands on their foreheads and exclaimed, "Oh so you graduated! Congratulations you all!"

Teuchi heard this and said, "Well in that case, we're celebrating then! This batch of ramen is on the house."

Naruto let out a loud, "YATTA!" while the two girls smiled. A few minutes later Teuchi set down all the bowls of ramen and they started eating occasionally making small talk with Teuchi and Ayame. A little while later the group was ready to go and as they were walking out Ayame stopped Naruto and whispered, "Come back soon Naruto-kun." And kissed his cheek lightly.

Naruto blushed and said, "Of course Ayame-chan, see you two again soon.

He then walked back to Tenshi and Kanari and the three of them left for home together. When they got home they all headed to Naruto's room. Once they were in there Naruto asked, "What? Do you two want to sleep in here again?"

They both nodded and Naruto said, "Alright, get changed then and we'll go to bed."

The girls nodded and left to get changed while Naruto changed in his room. About five minutes later they both came back and when Naruto opened the door they pushed him down on the bed and each got in their respective spots. Naruto smiled at the girls as they made themselves comfy at his sides. When they settled he cupped Kanari's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips before doing the same to Tenshi. Both girls sighed contentedly and soon they were all asleep.

The next morning both Tenshi and Kanari were getting impatient; for the last 20 minutes they have been trying to wake Naruto up and they weren't succeeding at all. Tenshi sighed and said, "Who knew Naruto could be his hard to get up."

Naruto who was still asleep mumbled, "Okay Tenshi-chan, I'll go harder for you."

Tenshi and Kanari turned bright red and Tenshi slapped Naruto yelling, "WAKE UP YOU DAMN HENTAI!"

Naruto groaned in pain and sat up holding the side of his head where he was slapped said, "Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"Because you were being a damn hentai and wouldn't wake up." Tenshi said haughtily.

Naruto grimaced and looked at them and saw how they were both bright red, so he asked, "I said something in my sleep didn't I?"

Kanari nodded and said, "Mind telling us what you were dreaming about?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'd rather live to see tomorrow so I'm going to take a very cold shower."

As Naruto left the two girls looked at each other and Tenshi said, "I wonder what he was dreaming about, how about you?"

"Probably along the lines of ravishing us with his big…" Kanari slapped her hands to her mouth before she said anything further and was even more red.

Tenshi grinned and said, "So the great Kami-Sama is a closet pervert?"

Kanari just wacked the back of Tenshi's head as she laughed causing her to whine in pain. The two girls then left to get dressed before heading down stairs. When they got there they saw Naruto already at the table and was munching on toast. When the two girls sat down, Naruto passed them a plate of eggs and bacon with toast on the side and he said, "I had a shadow clone make us breakfast when I showered."

The two girls sat down to eat breakfast and a few minutes later Kakashi came down and saw them eating and he said, "Didn't I tell you to not eat breakfast?"

"Nope." Naruto replied.

"You recommended us to not eat." Kanari clarified for him.

'Well at least they saw through that part.' Kakashi thought to himself before saying, "Well you better hurray up then, it's almost seven."

A few minutes later the group left for training ground seven with their gear and when they got there they saw Sasuke brooding under a tree and Sakura trying to talk to him. When they got over to them Sakura screeched, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Tenshi whimpered at the loud noise and Naruto was picking at his ear before he said, "Yeah by about five minutes, besides Kakashi won't be here for another few hours so no need to blow our ear drums."

Naruto, Kanari, and Tenshi sat down under the tree near Sasuke and Sakura started to try and talk to him again. About 20 minutes later they heard Sakura's stomach growl and Naruto asked, "You two didn't eat breakfast did you?"

"Of course not! Kakashi-sensei told us not to." Sakura responded.

Naruto and the others side before he said, "No he recommended you don't eat breakfast, it was a little test he did to see if you would eat or not." He then turned to Sasuke and asked, "Did you eat Sasuke?"

"Hn." Was all he got but then Sasuke's stomach growled as well causing Naruto to grin.

Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out two small bento's and passed them to Sasuke and Sakura and he said, "Eat up; we'll need you at full strength to do this test."

Sakura took the bento and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you" while Sasuke looked at it for a few moments before he to too it and Naruto swore he heard a small, "Thanks."

Sasuke and Sakura ate quickly and when they were done they gave both boxes back to Naruto who then put them away. They all just waited for Kakashi to finally show up and an hour and a half later he popped in saying, "Yo, sorry I'm late, I had to go back home to get my pants since I forgot them."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi and said, "That's a load of shit, we saw you this morning or did you forget that?"

Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head and said, "Right then, we're going to start your test to see if you really can become genin."

"What do you mean really become genin Kakashi-sensei? I thought we already were?" Sakura asked confused.

"No, you see Sakura; the graduation exam is just to weed out the others who are incapable of becoming genin. So the real test is this…" he paused and pulled out two bells and continued, "Your task is to get these two bells from me and whoever doesn't get them goes back to the academy."

Sakura started to sputter on how that wasn't fair and Kakashi sighed saying, "Life isn't fair Sakura, now prepare yourselves."

He pulled out an alarm clock and hit the button before saying, "You have until noon. You may begin!"

The group of five disappeared into the trees with Naruto meeting up with Kanari and Tenshi before saying, "Kakashi really thinks we're idiots doesn't he? Didn't he always say to use teamwork for everything?"

Kanari nodded and said, "He probably wants to see if the other two can figure it out even though we already know his play."

Tenshi then spoke up saying, "We'll let's go find the other two to make sure they understand what the test is really about."

The other two nodded and they all left for Sakura since she'd be the easiest do deal with first. After a few minutes of running they came upon her where she was hiding in some bushes and Naruto called out, "Hey Sakura, come here."

Sakura saw them and moved to them slowly before saying, "What do you want?"

"We came to see if you figured this test out yet or not, we already know what it really is thanks to living with Kakashi." Naruto replied.

"Its teamwork isn't it?" Sakura asked them.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yep, glad one of you figured it out so far."

Sakura replied, "I've been wracking my brains for the last five minutes trying to figure out how just two of us would even be able to get the bells and it didn't seem possible so I figured that we all had to work together for it."

"You always we're the brains of the class." Naruto said before adding in his mind, 'At least for the normal people in class.'

They then heard the distinctive sounds of fighting in the background causing Naruto to sigh and say, "Looks like the teme decided to get started without us."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with conviction.

'We'll at least she's determined to work when Sasuke is involved.' The other three thought.

When they broke the tree lines they saw Sasuke in the ground with only his head free causing Sakura to scream and the other three to fall over laughing. Naruto couldn't help it and said, "Well teme, looks like you got _ahead_ of yourself this time."

"Shut up dobe and get me out of here so I can get a bell and be one step closer to avenging my clan." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto and the others.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean nope you damn dobe?" Sasuke seethed.

"I mean that we're not helping you until you listen to us, we're going to explain what the test really is and if you decide to cooperate with us, we'll get you out." Naruto explained.

"Hurry up then." Sasuke demanded.

"Patience is a virtue you know teme. Anyways, this test is really about teamwork. It's a simple plan of dividing and conquering. You pit us against each other and see if we can look past our differences and work together to bring a common foe down." Naruto told him.

Sasuke glared at him before saying, "Fine, I'll go along with it but you better not slow me down."

"More of do you think you can keep up teme?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

Sasuke gave his own smirk and said, "Well dig me up then and we'll find out."

Kanari then stepped forward forming several hand signs before saying and said, "Doton: Gyakuten Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" (roughly Earth release: Reverse Head Hunting Jutsu) causing Sasuke to pop out of the ground.

"Well that was fast." Naruto said laughingly.

"Alright then dobe, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"What? You mean that you're actually asking me what to do?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You were the one who got us in this so you're going to finish it but if you come up with a stupid plan I'll light your ass on fire." Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed and said, "Hai, Hai, now this is the plan…"

Kakashi was leaning against a stump and was reading his book after he took Sasuke down. He let out a perverse giggle and then had to jump to the side to dodge a barrage of kunai and shruiken from different directions. When he landed he was forced to block a kick from Sasuke who came out of the trees besides him and countered with his own kick knocking him back. Kakashi thought, 'Either that was a very well placed trap or they're working together now. I think it's the latter.'

He then was forced to dodge two other kicks from Kanari and Tenshi and thought, 'Shit! I didn't even see them coming.'

He rolled out of the way from an ax kick from Sasuke and he punched out and Tenshi who was closest catching her in the stomach causing her to stumble and he jumped away putting some distance between them. Kakashi called out, "Lesson one: Taijutsu."

He then charged at Sasuke sending a barrage of fast punches forcing Sasuke to retreat and try to dodge as many as he could but every few hits Kakashi connected with Sasuke. Kakashi also had to dodge multiple kunai coming from the trees. Then by pure instinct alone he dodged a punch from Kanari and swept his leg out tripping her and he thought, 'Where the hell are Naruto and Sakura?'

He then saw Tenshi coming at him very fast and low and jumped into the air as she sent a low kick to where his knees were moments before. In the air he called out, "Lesson Two: Ninjutsu." Before flashing through some hand signs and yelled, "Katon: Karyu Endan" (Fire release: Dragon Flame Bullet) sending a stream of fire shaped like a dragon at each of them causing them all to jump to the side before the dragons struck the ground causing a minor explosion at each point of impact.

Kakashi then thought, 'Okay that might have been overkill.'

Upon landing Kakashi saw Sasuke flash through hand signs before calling out in his mind, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique) sending a ball of fire at Kakashi who was about to jump away when he heard Naruto shout from the trees behind Sasuke and the others, "Fūton: Daitoppa" (Wind release: Great Breakthrough) sending a sudden burst of wind at Sasuke's fireball causing it to expand in size and turn mainly white in color.

The color drained from Kakashi's face and he thought, 'A collaboration jutsu already? WHAT. THE. FUCK.' Before he sprinted as fast as he could to the far end of the training ground.

When the fireball hit where he had been standing there was a ten foot deep crater that was about six feet wide and Kakashi thought, 'I really hope that was a fluke, because that could have killed any shinobi under a B-rank.'

Kakashi heard Kanari call out, "Utakata" (Ephemeral, also I know this is used by Itachi and I looked it up to see if it was Sharingan specific and nothing I saw said it was so I'm just using it here for a genjutsu that would put someone to sleep since I couldn't find any other. If someone knows one and could send me a pm with it I'll change it to that) and began to feel sleepy and before he could break the genjutsu he passed out.

Kakashi woke up when Kanari released the genjutsu and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was tied to a post with the bells being dangled in front of him by Naruto. He also saw everyone else standing behind Naruto each with their own smirk. Kakashi sighed and said, "I knew I should have gone with a different test since you three would immediately see through it." He gestured to Naruto, Tenshi, and Kanari as he spoke.

"That's what you get for being lazy aniki." Naruto said smugly.

Sakura then asked, "So do we pass then sensei?"

"Hai you all pass but do you mind explaining your plan?" Kakashi replied.

"Fine aniki." Naruto said before continuing, "The plan was for Sasuke, Tenshi, and Kanari to go in and fight you hand to hand while Sakura sent kunai after you for ranged support. I was waiting in the trees for a chance to provide ninjutsu support combined with Sasuke's fireball. I was hoping that my wind would just make his attack faster, the fact that they combined was pure luck. We were then counting on Kanari-chan to cast a genjutsu on you since that's her strongest suit to put you to sleep."

"That's extremely simple when you say it like that." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Yep, now we'll see you later Kakashi-nii" Naruto said cheerfully.

They all started to walk away and Kakashi yelled, "HEY AREN'T YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME?"

"YOU'RE A NINJA AREN'T YOU?" Naruto shouted back with Tenshi and Kanari laughing at Kakashi.

"MEET ME AT THE HOKAGES OFFICE TOMORROR AT NINE." Kakashi yelled out.

Kakashi then sighed and struggled to get on of his kunai and when he got it he cut the ninja wire causing him to drop to the ground. He then shunshined to the Hokage's office to deliver his report. When he arrived, Sarutobi said, "Nice of you to join us Kakashi."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late Hokage-Sama, this time I was literally tied up." Kakashi said with a huff.

"No matter, now everyone give me your reports." The Hokage commanded.

"Team one fail."

"Team Two failed miserably."

"Team Three failed, they wouldn't last one minute outside the village."

"Team four failed."

"Team five failed, give them another year and they can do it."

"Team six failed; don't even get me started on them."

"Team seven passed." Kakashi said causing everyone but the Hokage to look at him in shock.

Before any interruptions could happen, Sarutobi motioned for Kurenai to go next. "Team eight passes, they are a little rough around the edges but otherwise did great." Kurenai said.

"Team ten passed; while their nothing like their fathers right now they did fantastic once they started working together." Asuma said between puffs on his cigarette.

"Very well, all of you but Kakashi are dismissed." Sarutobi said.

When everyone left but Kakashi, Sarutobi motioned for him to sit down. Once he was settled the Hokage asked, "Now then Kakashi, how did they all preform?"

"When they worked together I felt as if I was fighting an S-rank between them all. Granted the fact that I was fighting against Kami-Sama and the Kyuubi and someone who was trained by them I feel as if that could have been far more dangerous. Also Naruto and Sasuke pulled off a collaboration jutsu on their first try but according to Naruto it was pure luck which I can believe, it has happened in the past. Sakura didn't do a lot but provide ranged support so I'm not sure how to gauge her but I can say they all will go far." Kakashi explained.

"Alright then Kakashi, you may go now so I can fill out all the paperwork." Sarutobi said with a tired sigh.

As Kakashi turned to leave Sarutobi called out, "Oh one more thing Kakashi, during the finals of the chunin exams if your team is there we are going to announce his heritage to the public. Make sure he knows."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Kakashi replied before heading back home for a good night's rest.

**And that's the end up chapter 8, please leave a review if you liked it, also the poll will be closing after the next chapter so if you haven't voted make sure you do soon.**


	9. First C-Rank Mission

**Hey all, sorry for the minor delay in updating. My computer had crashed and just finished fixing it up like two days ago, so here's chapter nine for ya.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: That's way more girls then I'd like to add to the harem. When I said small harem in the summary I meant that there won't be more than eight girls but that may change, no idea yet. Good news for you though, one of the girls you mentioned is a girl that I already predetermined. Not going to say who though, that's a surprise. Also another girl you mentioned, Mei, I had thought about putting her in and if someone else wants her in, it will be concrete and she will get put in. All in all, thanks for all the suggestions and I will look through all the other girls you suggested to see if I will put any of the others in, I recognized most of the names but can't remember who they are exactly so have to look it up.**

**Macilnar: The chunin exams shouldn't be a problem because I want to try and do an original exam, at least I hope it will be, but someone may have done it already. So hopefully it won't be a problem. As for adding Fu, I'm not sure if I would put her in because I don't think I could do it well enough. She is a good character but not one I could portray easily for something like this. I will look into it though. **

**Random Rant: First thing I will say is, I love your account name, I thought that was pretty damn funny too see. As for adding Anko, she already has someone set for her so I won't be adding her, sorry. As to a girl having a darker past then him, I thought of making an OC for that but so far no ideas yet, if you want to pm me about it, we can work on that together if you want that added. So just pm me if you're interested.**

**On another note, the poll is now closed for Sasuke and I will still take suggestions for the harem until, I have no idea how much longer, so keep suggesting girls you may want to. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

It had been a month since Naruto and everyone else had officially become team seven and while they did training they liked the team, but when it came to the missions, no one on the team liked them. They had been doing D-rank missions for the last two weeks after two weeks of training and they all thought the missions were really just glorified chores. Currently team seven was painting someone's house. Working on the outside of the house was Naruto and Sasuke, while the girls were all inside. Naruto and Sasuke were currently hanging from some rope while they pained the second story of the house and Naruto sighed as he whipped the sweat off his forehead and said to Sasuke, "You almost done over there teme? It's hot out and this mission is fucking annoying."

Sasuke grunted and said, "For once I agree with you dobe. This mission is not worth an Uchiha and yes I'm almost done. If you're getting close then we just have to wait on the girls."

Naruto stared at Sasuke and said, "I think that's the most I've heard you speak in a couple years teme, but yeah I'm also almost done. Just a few more planks to paint and I'm good."

Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgment. Around five minutes later both teens had finished their final sides of the house and dropped from their lines before heading inside. As they stepped inside Naruto stretched his arms upwards and said, "Oh it feels good to be out of the heat." He then looked towards Sakura who was the only one downstairs and asked, "You already done Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Why do you care Naruto-baka?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Was just asking you, no need for name calling."

Sakura then saw Sasuke and was about to run up to him when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared while Kanari and Tenshi came down the stairs and Kakashi said, "Well looks like everyone is done now, good job everyone. Let's report back to the mission hall for payment and then we can get another mission if you want."

Everyone nodded and they all headed back to the mission hall. When they got there, Kakashi stepped up to the Hokage who was currently handing out missions along with a few other chunin and said, "Team Seven reporting back from our mission Hokage-Sama."

"Very well Kakashi-san, your payment shall be added to your accounts. Now is your team up for another mission?" The Hokage questioned.

"Hai, we'll take whatever you have for us." Kakashi said lazily.

Sarutobi started leafing through all the different missions, but then he looked at their mission record and smiled before asking, "Kakashi-san, do you think your team is ready for a C-rank? You have finished well over the minimum of D-ranks so it's your call."

Naruto and the others perked up when they heard C-rank and Kakashi looked at them before eye-smiling and said, "Hai, I do believe they are ready Hokage-Sama."

Before the Hokage could say anything, Iruka stood up and yelled out, "You can't be serious! They just graduated a few days over a month ago. They can't be ready for a C-rank just yet, there still rookies!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Believe me Iruka, they are more than ready, and if there are any complications they still have me to back them up." He then added as an afterthought, 'Having Kami-Sama and the Kyuubi doesn't hurt either.'

Iruka sat down sighing before saying, "Just make sure they come back safe then Kakashi-san."

Kakashi and the Hokage smiled as the Hokage said, "Very well then, the C-rank I have for you today is a bandit extermination mission and yes when I say extermination I mean they have to be killed."

Sarutobi now had everyone's undivided attention and Kakashi asked, "What are the bandits doing now?"

Sarutobi handed Kakashi the scroll and said, "The bandits have been kidnapping women and children to sell as slaves or keep for themselves is what the client said."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Anything else Hokage-Sama?"

"Just be careful and don't take unnecessary risks." The Hokage said to them all.

They all nodded and started to leave the mission hall. As they were leaving, Kakashi started going over the scroll and once they were outside he said, "Alright everyone, we have to go to one of the minor settlements that isn't too far from the village. It will take at least two days to reach at a steady pace, so go home and pack for about a week's worth of supplies and then meet up at the west gate."

The group nodded and they all jumped off to their homes. Naruto, Tenshi, and Kanari all arrived at their home around the same time, just a few seconds apart and when they got inside Naruto asked, "Do you two think that we're all ready for this mission? I mean the mission does state that we have to kill the bandits."

Kanari put her hand on his shoulder and said, "The three of us will be fine, and I'm sure Sasuke will be as well. The only problem I think we'll have is with Sakura. I'm not sure she has it in her to kill anyone just yet."

Naruto nodded and went up to his room to get his spare clothes and weapons before heading back out with Kanari and Tenshi in tow. When they arrived at the west gate they saw everyone else waiting for them. The three of them were looking at Kakashi dumbfounded and each raised their hands in the ram hand sign with each saying, "Kai."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Sakura and I did the same thing, he was the first one here."

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and said, "When the hell are you ever on time aniki?"

"What no faith in your older brother to be punctual?" Kakashi said in a mock hurt voice.

Naruto gave him a deadpan stare and said, "The last time I saw you on time for something was when Tenshi threatened to remove your balls via flame class."

Tenshi smiled evilly at the memory while Sasuke and Kakashi each shuddered. "Please don't remind me about that." Kakashi said with another shudder.

Kakashi then turned serious and said, "Right, now we are heading to a little settlement called Tsubara, it's the kind of place where its population 200, so don't expect much when we get there."

Everyone nodded and they started jumping through the trees to make good time.

Six hours Later:

It was now night time when Kakashi stopped on a branch while holding his arm up which prompted for everyone else to stop. When they all were next to Kakashi, he said, "Alright everyone, we'll set up camp now since we're losing visibility fast."

They all dropped to the ground and Naruto created several shadow clones to start setting up camp for them so they could rest easier. Five minutes later the camp was set up and they had a smokeless fire going. Tenshi was preparing dinner for the group which was just a few chunks of meat and salt in a pot of water while everyone else was either staring at the sky or doing something to occupy themselves. Sasuke was leaning against his pack when he noticed Naruto didn't have a pack along with Tenshi and Kanari so he asked, "Where did you guys get all of that from? I don't see any packs you could have used."

Naruto held up a scroll and said, "I have our gear stored in this scroll, makes traveling easier and a lot quieter since you don't have a bag shaking as you move."

"That actually seems really helpful; think you could show us how it's done Naruto?" Sakura asked timidly. She didn't think he would do it because of how she treats him.

Naruto smiled slightly and said, "Sure why not, sealing is a precise art though but you should get a simple sealing scroll down rather easily since it's so basic. If not then you can always buy them and I just teach you how to seal your possessions into it."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke said, "I'll hold you to that dobe."

"Whatever teme." Was Naruto's reply.

A few minutes later Tenshi started passing bowls out filled with the meager stew she made. Everyone thanked her when they got their meals and she went to sit down with Naruto just as Kanari sat down next to him as well. They both leaned on Naruto's shoulders as they ate causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow and Sakura look at them confused so she asked, "Why are you two leaning on Naruto like that?"

"Because he is incredibly warm at all times and is there something wrong with leaning on the person we love?" Kanari said as she ate.

"Oh okay…wait what?" Sakura asked in surprise and Sasuke's eyebrow rose further.

Naruto laughed and said, "We've been dating since graduation, I'm surprised you hadn't picked up on it before."

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto-baka, forcing to girls into a relationship with you. Pervert!" Sakura said with the last part being rather loud.

Before Naruto could defend himself, Tenshi literally snarled and said, "Naruto-kun is not forcing us into dating him, we both love him. Besides, Naruto-kun is in the CRA meaning he has to take up multiple wives so his kekkai genkai doesn't die out." They all had agreed that they would go with the Hokage's reasoning for the CRA when they explained it to people.

That had caught Sakura's and Sasuke's attention causing Sasuke to ask, "The dobe has a bloodline? What is it?"

Kakashi watched silently as Naruto began to explain. "My kekkai genkai is one that affects my body. I gain a fox like appearance and while it is active my strength, speed, and chakra all increase."

They both looked surprised and Sakura asked, "Could you show us what it looks like?"

Naruto saw both Sakura and Sasuke looked really curious for what it was so he sighed and said, "Fine, just really quick."

Tenshi and Kanari scooted away slightly as he stood up and he said, "I'm going to do this fast so pay attention."

When he saw that he had their attention he released his fox ears and tails along with the claws. His eyes also went from blue to red with slitted pupils. When they were out fully, his ears twitched and his tail swayed slightly. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked completely shocked and when Sakura saw his ears twitch she wanted to scream "Kawaii" but kept to herself but just barely. Naruto hid his fox features again and said, "Satisfied?"

They both nodded and Naruto sat back down to finish eating. When he was done he rolled out his bed roll and said good night to everyone and fell asleep with Kanari and Tenshi sleeping on either side of him for them to sleep as well.

Two Days Later:

It was midafternoon when team seven arrived at the town called Tsubara. Once they arrived they started looking for their client to get more information on the bandits. When they got to the center of the town Naruto couldn't help but think, 'Nii-san really wasn't kidding when he said not to expect much. There's only like 25 buildings.'

They stopped by a fountain that was in the middle of the town and Naruto asked, "Hey Kakashi-nii, where are we supposed to find our client?"

Before Kakashi could answer someone came up to them and said, "I believe you are looking for me Shinobi-san."

Team Seven turned to where the voice came from and saw a man who was average in height wearing a simple black suit. The man had wavy brown hair and seemed like a nice person by his appearance. Kakashi stepped forward and asked, "And you would be?"

"Ah where are my manners, I am Kashimi Monomi. I am the leader Tsubara; it is an honor to meet you." The man now identified as Kashimi said while finishing with a bow.

Kakashi bowed his head in return and said, "I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my squad, Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde one, Sasuke Uchiha, the black haired one, Sakura Haruno, the one with pink hair, Kanari, the white haired one, and last but not least, Tenshi, the red head."

Kakashi leaned over and said in a whisper, "Don't piss Tenshi off, it may be the last thing you ever do as a man."

Kashimi gulped slightly and said, "Well then, please follow me to my home so we can discuss the mission."

They all nodded and set off for his home. When they were all situated in the house Kashimi said, "Now then, one of the town's hunters found the bandit camp around a week ago which made it so we could send for help and provide accurate details for you. The camp is five miles north east of here with approximately 45 bandits from the head count he got that day. We are not sure if it's everyone or not."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Thank you for the information you gathered, is there anything else?"

"No sorry, that was all the information we could gather." Kashimi said apologetically.

"It's alright; you've already made our job a lot easier by getting the camps general area. Now, if there isn't anything else, we'll be on our way."

"That's it and good luck to you all." Kashimi said with a head bow.

Team seven walked outside and looked to Kakashi for orders who said, "Alright everyone, we're going to head out now. I know that this is going to be hard on you all but, we do have to kill the bandits and if possible return the kidnapped women and children."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all nodded solemnly while Kanari and Tenshi didn't betray any emotions.

Three Hours Later:

Kakashi was crouched behind some bushes on top of a small hill near the bandit camp and he radioed to the others, "Is everyone in position?"

After getting confirmations from the squad he said, "Naruto, you're up."

Off in the distance Naruto started moving silently towards the north end of the camp. His job was simple, get all the bandits' attention so everyone could sneak in from behind and deliver crippling or fatal blows. Kakashi was allowing crippling in case they couldn't handle killing just yet and he'd finish them off. Naruto snuck into the camp and pressed up against the side of a tree near some tents and a campfire where bandits were talking. He made a hand sign and five shadow clones appeared next to him awaiting orders. He pointed to the first three and then signaled for them to move around the side of the tents while the other two stayed with him.

Naruto waited for his clones to get into position and held up his arm for them to stop. He waited a few more seconds to analyze the bandits' and when he saw none of them getting ready to move he signaled for the clones to attack. As soon as the signal went off, the three clones rushed into the bandits' with swords drawn and attacked not giving the bandits' time to react. As the first of the bandits were cut down Naruto and the other two clones ran in with Naruto yelling, "Fūton: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) which caused a sudden blast of air that sent a few bandits' flying back further into the camp and also tore down some of the tents. When Naruto saw the tents go down he cursed to himself for his stupidity as he thought, 'There could have been some of the kidnapped people in there.'

After his jutsu the camp was in uproar and most of the bandits came charging to where Naruto was. Kakashi signaled the rest of the team to move in as Naruto started fighting off bandits on his own, well partially on his own; he still has five clones out. Naruto ducked under a heavy swing from a bandit using a broadsword before stabbing out with his own sword hitting the bandit in the chest. The bandit dropped dead while Naruto jumped back to avoid two katana's from two different bandits. Off to the side Naruto saw some of his clones be destroyed so he yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow clone jutsu) and summoned up five more clones just as the rest of the team came in.

Before the bandit's knew what was going on they were being decimated from behind. Sasuke had shot out several fireballs at them and killed multiple bandits while Tenshi tore through them with kunai. Kanari cast genjutsu's over them to immobilize them for Sakura to hit with kunai from a distance with her aiming to incapitate. Kakashi had run in to assist Naruto so he wasn't overwhelmed. No matter how skilled out are, you still can be overcome by numbers after time. A few minutes later all the bandits were lying on the ground dead or dying. Sakura who was still off in the distance dropped to her knees and started retching; she noticed she had killed a few and it made her sick. Sasuke was quick to follow her example, not being able to hold his stomach anymore.

Naruto was panting heavily with adrenaline still running through his body he started moving around the camp as Kakashi started piling up the corpses with Tenshi. Kanari was trying to comfort Sakura who was now crying and Sasuke was on his hands and knees staring at the ground trying to overcome the shock from his first kills. As Naruto moved through the camp he heard a woman whimpering in pain from a tent and moved to it. When he got to the tent what he saw caused his blood to boil; a young teen girl with black hair was being forced on by a lone bandit who had probably hid in the tent from the fight. Without thinking Naruto charged forward with his sword out and impaled the man through the back of his heart.

Naruto then let go of his sword causing the bandit to drop and the woman curled up on herself as Naruto dropped to his knees and he began throwing up. After Naruto finished throwing up he dropped to the ground holding his head and began screaming; rushing through his mind were memories of the night that Ayame had been raped. Kakashi was instantly alert as he heard Naruto begin screaming and rushed over to him with Tenshi right behind him. Kanari who was getting Sasuke and Sakura together heard him scream and ran over immediately as well.

When the three of them got to Naruto he was now sobbing as he held his head. Kakashi rushed over and picked his head up and put it in his lap saying worriedly, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto clutched onto Kakashi and said as he was crying, "It's my fault…it's my fault."

Kakashi held him close and asked, "What's your fault Naruto?"

"It's my fault Ayame-chan was raped. If she hadn't come with me she wouldn't have been attacked or raped." Naruto said in between sobs.

As Kanari and Tenshi tried to comfort Naruto Kakashi thought, 'So he remembers what happened now. I was hoping those memories would never come back.'

Kakashi picked up Naruto and put him on the back as he turned to the girls he said, "I'm taking Naruto back to the town, you two get any of the ones who were kidnapped back there."

Kanari and Tenshi nodded as Kakashi left to get Naruto back.

Back at Tsubara:

Kakashi landed back at Tsubara and ran for Kashimi's house. When he got there, he knocked rather hard. A few moments later Kashimi opened the door and said in a surprised tone, "Kakashi-san, have you already taken care of the bandits?"

"Hai they've been taken care of, but that's not why I'm here. I came to ask if you could put us up for the night, my younger brother is suffering from mental trauma in a way. He's recovered some rather bad memories while we were fighting and he needs a place to stay." Kakashi said hurriedly.

"Of course, come in." Kashimi said and stepped aside for Kakashi to enter.

A few minutes later they had Naruto in a bed whom had fallen asleep on the way to Tsubara and he was mumbling in his sleep. Kashimi looked worried and asked, "Will he be alright? He looks mortified."

"I think so, he may be in shock for a few days but we'll be leaving tomorrow so he can be at home." Kakashi said as he stood up from Naruto's side.

"Before I forget, were there anyone left at the camp?" Kashimi asked.

"Hai, the rest of the squad should be bringing them back any minute." Kakashi replied as they left the room.

Kashimi nodded thankfully and went downstairs with Kakashi to wait.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door which prompted Kashimi to shoot for it. When he opened the door he saw the rest of team seven with multiple women and children behind them. Kashimi looked through the people brought back and after a few moments he pulled someone into a hug and cried out, "Saya-chan, you're alright!"

Without breaking the hug from the woman named Saya who had been clutching on to him, he invited everyone inside. Once they were all inside and in the living room, Kashimi did a headcount and sighed in relief. He turned to Kakashi and said, "I can't thank you enough Kakashi-san, 17 women and children had been kidnapped and all are safe now. I prayed that they would all make it back alive but I didn't think it was possible. You even saved my daughter. I've been trying to hold it in as much as possible for how worried I really was about my daughter but now she's back along with everyone else. Thank you so much!"

Kakashi bowed his head and said, "I'm glad we managed to save everyone." He then looked at Saya and his eye widened before he said, "You're the one Naruto saved from the bandit."

Saya hid behind her father who looked at Kakashi and asked, "Saved her from what?"

Kakashi shook his head sadly and said, "She had been getting raped is my guess, I never saw it but she was half naked on a table with a dead bandit on the ground in front of Naruto."

Kashimi cringed and hugged his daughter close to him and said, "At least she's here now."

Saya clung to her father more as he picked her up before excusing himself and took her upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down alone and said, "I just put Saya-chan to bed and again I can't thank you enough for saving her and everyone else. If you'll excuse me now, I'm going to guide everyone back home, there's room upstairs for everyone just pick any room but the furthest two back."

Kakashi nodded and stood up as Kashimi took everyone back to their respective homes. He looked to the squad and said, "Alright everyone, it's been a long day let's get to sleep now. Kanari, Tenshi, Naruto is in the bedroom that's the first door on the left. I figured you wanted to be with him now."

They both nodded and headed off for Naruto's room and Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?"

"He recovered some horrible memories of a traumatic incident, I don't want to say what it is since it's not my place to tell. Ask if when he's feeling better but wait till were back at the village, we're leaving tomorrow morning even if I have to carry Naruto back, he needs to be in a comforting area."

Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised about the explanation before Sakura said, "Alright Kakashi-sensei, and good night." She then went to choose a room and was followed shortly after by Sasuke.

Kakashi then went for his own room to get some sleep.

Two Days Later at Konoha:

The group had just arrived back at Konoha and true to his word; Kakashi had carried Naruto the entire way back. When they got passed the gate Kakashi handed Naruto to Kanari and said, "Take him back home, I need to go deliver my report to the Hokage."

Kanari nodded and took off for their house with Tenshi right behind her.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi just arrived at the office and when he entered Sarutobi said, "Ah Kakashi-san, I trust that the mission was a success."

Kakashi nodded but said in a quiet tone, "Hai it was Hokage-Sama, but Naruto has recovered his memories from the incident with Ayame."

Sarutobi was shocked and asked, "How is he doing?"

"For the most part he is fine but when he first remember he had screamed and then started crying." Kakashi explained.

"Alright, I'm giving team seven the next week off for Naruto to recover. You may tell your team that they can still do D-ranks if they want but nothing serious."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said while bowing.

"And Kakashi-san, tell Naruto I hope he feels better soon." Sarutobi said softly.

"Of course." Kakashi said before he shunshined out."

Kakashi appeared in front of their home and went to Naruto's room as soon as he entered. When he got there; he saw Kanari and Tenshi sitting next to Naruto who was sleeping again and he asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's recovering. He's a lot calmer then he was before and just before he fell asleep he mumbled that he wants to see Ayame as soon as he can." Kanari said as she rubbed the top of his head.

"I'll see if she can come by to see him tomorrow then." Kakashi said as he stepped back out of the room. Before he closed the door he said, "Get some rest now."

That night both Kanari and Tenshi had slept with Naruto again hoping to bring him any kind of comfort.

**And there you have chapter nine, hope you liked it and if you did please review. Next chapter probably will have the start of the wave arc. Take care.**


End file.
